Sesshoumaru's pack
by Saphireanime
Summary: After a chance encounter at a christmas do at the Taisho residence her mother was invited to, Kagome finds herself playing 'nanny' for Sesshoumaru's adopted daughter Rin. What else can happen but for the trio to capture each other's hearts?  M eventually
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! For those of you who may be following sketch pad, it is temporarily put on hold as I start this one, I got the idea and just had to write it. I usually don't like AU or modern day Sesshoumaru, preferring canon or further in the past, but here I am writing one, so even if you are like me, I hope you like it. **

**Chapter 1 – Single fathers and desperate daughters**

Why was it so hard to find a competent nanny these days? How hard could raising a young child be, single women as young as 17 years old were doing it, and they were barely more than children themselves? Honestly, if he could look after a child, admittedly it had not been for very long, then surely it should not be hard to find a nanny to do it. He knew his child could be very difficult, the fact she refused to bond with anyone accept him was making finding someone to take care of her while he worked a very trying task. She cried when he was not in her line of vision, but not all the blame was on her, it also just so happened that the attention of the women he had hired to care for her thus far had been... misplaced.

Oh he was well aware that women found him desirable, his wealth and social status only attracted more females, youkai and human alike. Yet he had never wanted to take a mate before, he had never met someone who he shared a connection with. The women he brought home were either after his wealth and status, or liked those parts about him just as much as they liked his appearance. After a while he had stopped caring about being tied down to one women, and as he realized how repulsive some of the women could inwardly be, even the casual sex he used to enjoy teetered very close to never. This sparked of new rumours about him and he found himself being lusted after be men as well as women who claimed not to care, after he heard this said, the content of these rumours about his person became pretty clear.

The number of one night stands he had were now down to no more than once or twice every three or four weeks, just to relieve the tension he felt. This was not just because he did not like the women who threw themselves at him anymore, seeing past their made up faces and feeling crushed by the attention rather than lavishing in it. When you have a young child at home you end up needing to give up such indulgences to look after him or her. He was finding that he ended up staying up a lot of the night to tend to her, not only did she demand to be fed several times night, but seeming as she cried whenever he was not near her, he could not go to bed until she was asleep, and had to get up as soon as she awoke.

What made matters worse was that it took him a while to get to sleep after he had been forced to wake up. He could easily spend thirty minutes staring at the ceiling until tiredness overcame him enough to go to sleep once more, and it would only last an hour or two before the infant woke once more. This meant he was occupied at night or too tired for such activities after the adoption of the infant he had literally scooped out of the gutter, but he really did not care. He wanted to find someone he loved for a mate, and would not mind being a mother straight away, to take care of her, for it was the mother who was meant to care for a young pup.

He had always been against hiring someone to do a mother's job only to let her go once the child grew up and no longer needed her. However none of the women identified with the child, preferring to ignore her existence and the infant had done the same, leaving him to play the role of both mother and father to the child. It affected his work and could not be all that good for the child either and he had come to the conclusion a nanny was needed. Now if only the girl would bare to be away from him for a little while, so far she screamed if she were with anyone else without him also there, the crying started as soon as he walked away.

The reason the child was so attached to him was probably because he had taken her off the streets for he could not walk past and let the baby die. He had found her thrown out with the rest of the rubbish and he could scarcely believe someone could be so cruel to an innocent. He had taken her in out of pity and meant to give her a temporary home before finding an adoptive family for her. However he had inevitably become attached, he should have seen it coming really. The fact she cried without him meant many of the families wanting to adopt he found did not want her. So the time they spent with each other grew, he bought a cradle, bottles, clothes, toys, dummies, and then it just seemed common sense to keep her.

At first he was irritated by the hours of rocking and coddling she required each day. Most of the time it served no practical use, but there was nothing else he could do to make her settle, and when she held her arms out wanting to be picked up a tantrum would transpire if she was not obeyed. He could get through piles of paperwork in the time he spent tending to her needs of comfort, work he now had to do instead of yet more sleep and regular meals to compensate. Yet in time, it all became routine, and while he did not enjoy getting up in the night, he no longer growled when it happened. He even grew to thoroughly enjoy the quiet moments he spent with the child on his lap, clinging to him like one would a lifeline. The only thing about caring for the child he continued to dislike was changing her diapers.

The turning point in their relationship was when he was caught with the child by one of his workers. She had come to his residence to deliver an important file he had forgotten, courtesy of needing to spend no more than a couple of hours a day at the office due to the child. he thanked the Kamis that the worker was not anyone prominent in the business and was therefore unlikely to be taken seriously even if she did gossip about how 'loving' they looked together, he had a reputation to keep up after all. He also thanked the world she was female for this enabled her to see past the fact that Lord Sesshoumaru Taisho was bottle feeding a small human infant o his lap, and allowed her instead to simply gush at how adorable she was.

She asked what her name was and he answered straight away with 'Rin'. Without even realizing it he had named her, he could not very well leave her now, there was a deep bond tying them together. in fact the more he thought about the idea of finding another family for her, the more the mere thought of leaving her pained him, so he officially adopted her. She had been his daughter for just over two months now and she was ten months of age, so young, not even all of her milk teeth had come through yet. Teething was another thing he did not like, she howled in pain as they did and everything she got her hands on ended up in her mouth.

Sesshoumaru was not an expert on how fast human infants developed, but was pretty sure she was advanced. She could speak – but not well, while she was capable of understanding what was said to her most of the time and experimented with many words, she was not yet developed enough to string sentences together. She could crawl and would begin walking soon, but was still an infant; his business would crumble if the C.E.O was never there to oversee it. However, the search remained fruitless, Rin would wail if she were to b held by someone who was not him, and screamed if he left them alone with the stranger. Most nannies who decided to give it a go could not stand this and did not last half a week.

In all honesty he was surprised the child was attached to him in the first place given the fact that he was a Daiyoukai, and she a human. There should be an evolutionary safety device within her somewhere that made her wary of him, but this did not seem to be the case. The fact the child was attached to _only _him was even more uncanny, yet still, he was the one she always clung to. It was 3:30am; she should not awake now until morning, which for her was usually around half past five. Her need for food in the night had decreased as she got older, but she still awoke several times crying, he assumed due to the fear of abandonment.

He was never going to abandon her; he did not know who could be so cruel as to throw a child into the gutter. He loved her now, there was no escaping it, and while he could pretend to complain he got no free time anymore, the truth was, spending time with her now was his free time. He would give her as much time as she needed for the psychological scars to heal, and would lavish her in love in the meantime. Seeming as he was up now he may as well use these couple of hours to get some of that tide of work that kept piling up done. He was lucky indeed he was a Daiyoukai and did not need as much sleep as a human did, that was the only reason why he was managing a child and a top business without breaking.

He kissed the ebony curls on top of his little Rin's head as he put the newly slumbering girl back into her cradle and drew the covers up to her chin, tucking her in. He spent a moment just looking at her asleep in her bed, he assumed he must look like a love struck new mother, but there was no shame in being a love struck new father. He looked at her lovingly, one hand clutching onto a teddy bear with all her might, while the other thumb was in her mouth. Putting the baby monitor he had learnt to never go anywhere without into his pocket, silently he cracked open the door and slipped out of the room, heading for the study.

Having an august birthday means that you are always off school for your party, which is great when you are a kid. However, it also means that everyone is older than you – she had always been the baby of the year. While all of her friends were sixteen and getting jobs, she was unable, and all the vacancies in all the shops and businesses were being filled, leaving her on a paper round, the sort of job little kids did. Her tiny, childlike frame did not help her case any, she just wasn't trusted with the responsibility of work, instead she looked like someone who needed to be protected, and it was true, but she was still perfectly capable of stacking a shelf.

She needed to find someone who was looking for a worker like her, or at least was capable of seeing through her flaws. She was thin, short and childlike, not just in her outward appearance but the way she acted too. She still liked cartoons and she pouted and whined sometimes, but she was still responsible, she could act mature when it mattered, she just liked to be carefree. She was clumsy and had bad hand-to-eye coordination, and she was not all that good in school either, though history and English were subjects she excelled in. She was bad with computers or anything technical and ended up messing it up.

She was not at all that athletic and she sucked at sport. She was always the last to be picked for a team, unless it was football, because Hojo was the captain and for some inexplicable reason he had a crush on her and she soaked up that attention by clinging to him like glue. She was useless in any sort of combat though she had won second place in the national archery competition a few short weeks ago. She had raven black hair and navy blue eyes, not at all like those blonde haired, bright blue sparkling eyed girl around. She was nothing special, quite the opposite; she was nobody who would be looked twice at.

Down to a dime and resorting to borrowing money off Souta who was still a kid and therefore still receiving pocket money, Kagome was growing desperate. Her friends were not ones who forgot about loans, and therefore she either sulked until they bought her something in their cafe trips after school or she cancelled on them. Hojo was more generous, and she could enjoy her dates with him seeming as he insisted on paying for everything. But she could scrounge off other people forever and she needed to save up for college, not to mention she needed more clothes, and her emergency chocolate supply was running dangerously low.

Kagome was growing desperate, she would not usually go to such extremes but given the current situation with university looming ever nearer and all, she deemed it necessary: she asked her mother for help. Aya Higurashi was a cleaner for Taisho industries. She was a nursery school teacher too, but took up the extra job when her husband died to enable her to support her two children. There was a worker there by the name of Onigumo who liked her and that meant she had more influence than a cleaner usually would because Onigumo was pretty high up. Kagome had wanted to find a job on her own to prove her independence, but it was inescapable, nobody would accept a random, desperate 15 year old girl whose clothes didn't even fit. The one thing she had not been expecting when she approached her mother on the subject was a refusal.

"No, I am sorry Kagome," she started as soon as she understood what her daughter was getting at, not sounding at all repentant, "but there is nothing Onigumo or I can do." Her mother had the famous, 'and that's final' tone to it, but Kagome was standing for none of it. All of her friends in lower years at school had parents and siblings who had gotten them jobs, so why was she the only one who got answered 'no'? "Seeming as you are not yet 16, it would be too much hassle with all the special arrangements that would have to be made in order to make you working here legal," she claimed, "it would hardly be worth it."

Kagome had to agree, it made sense. Seeming as she was not of age she would not be able to work more than a certain number of hours a week and not past a certain time. If she was the employer, she would just hire someone who was of age, maybe with experience, everyone wanted to work with the Taisho Company, even if it was just as a cleaner. "But I don't mind working long, hard hours, I can handle it, and there isn't that much difference between a newly turned 16 year old and a 15 and a half year old. Surely there is something you can do!"

"I'm afraid not Kagome," her mother said, still not sounding at all sympathetic, "and Sesshoumaru really isn't the sort of person you can approach in order to ask if your fifteen year old daughter can have a job as a cleaner. Certainly not the sort of person you approach to ask if your love crush's fifteen year old daughter can have a job. I'd ask Keade, my boss, but the truth is we have already received applications to process. Just stick to schoolwork darling, and if you help around the house I'll give you some pocket money."

"You mean chores? I shouldn't be paid to do chores, I do them because I am obligated to do them, I want to help out around the house and in the garden. More than that, I enjoy knowing I am helping out and would feel left out if I didn't cook dinner and/or breakfast once in a while." Her mother had stopped listening to her, that was something she did when she was about to hang up. Well, the matter was closed, she had resorted to asking her mother for help and it didn't even get her anywhere. That left asking Hojo for help, while it was likely to get her somewhere it would probably be hard, unpleasant and pay just as much as her paper round.

"I don't have any more suggestions Kagome, now I have to get back to work. Oh and Onigumo has invited me out for drinks afterwards – his treat, so I won't be back 'till late, don't know the exact time. Who knows, maybe we'll get to first base this time," Kagome rolled her eyes, who'd have thought her own mother would sound more of a teenager than she would? "So be a dear and collect Souta from football practise today for me. Make sure he does his homework and both of you get to bed on time, you have school tomorrow."

"Yes mum, have fun on your date," it was not like she did not want her mother to find love with someone else, and Onigumo was a nice guy. The thing was, as soon as she saw Onigumo she was transformed into a teenager. She was already talking about their future and they had only been on a couple of dates. She did not want her mother to end up being disappointed; she was very much acting like this was her first crush and very much forgetting that she was a widow. She had already hung up and did not hear her.

Grabbing her coat she headed out to collect Souta, without a car, seeming as she could not yet drive, it would take her three quarters of an hour. She did not like it when this happened, not that she had anything to complain about really. She was allowed to use a whole bunch of money to buy them dinner on days like these, and she was going to spoil Souta rotten, she did love him so much, she loved kids a lot. She would get them Chinese on the way back from football and then they'd watch a movie, not do a scrap of homework and not hit the hay until at least 11.


	2. First collision

**Sorry the update took so long, but this is a longer chapter fic, and I have uni work to keep on top of, I hope this is enjoyed. As a side note, anyone care to beta? The first person with a signed review to point out my grammatical or other such errors shall be asked, though I am trying to keep it well written, I hate anything that is poorly written, even if the plot is spectacular.**

** Chapter 2 – First Collision **

"Sesshoumaru, you need to come to the office more often, people are going to start to question how appropriate C.E.O you are." It was Myouga talking, a weedy little man who looked like he could do nothing, and he could do nothing, but he was clever, he knew everything that had happened in the past, and was the perfect messenger. Right now he was relaying a message to him, and he wasn't listening, because to be fair, there was nothing he could do about it. He could not leave Rin, and he was not failing his business, it was just the fact that he was too perfect, and because of that, people wanted to find flaws.

"Sesshoumaru sama, please take these challenged into account," he sounded like he was whining now. He was back again, Sesshoumaru had to admit that sometimes he could not help but admire Myouga. Nobody ever listened to the 'don't hurt the messenger' rule, and it didn't matter with him because it was impossible to faze Myouga, no matter what you did, he always bounced back. Right now he was on the phone, continuing the rant that they had face to face mere hours ago in the office. He had had to go as he knew from experience that even the best paid baby sitters, for that is what he had resorted to as a short term solution until he found a competent nanny, could only cope with Rin for a couple of hours until reaching breaking point.

He had gotten home, had the baby thrust into his arms, where she instantly settled and watched a traumatized raven youkai flee the house. He had to spend an hour rocking Rin to sleep, she had been more reluctant than usual to let go of his top. He had made himself some tea and had just sat down in his study when the phone rang. He wasn't in the mood so he laid his mobile on the desk and let Myouga rant to his heart's content while he worked on some paperwork, tuning him out. Once it seemed he had run out of steam, Sesshoumaru decided to speak once more; he wasn't surprised to find it was Naraku who was the one causing trouble.

"Tell Naraku that he knows full well why I cannot spend more time at work." He was growing tired of the amount of times he had to explain that he could not be there because he had to care for Rin. He made to hand up but it would seem that Myouga read his mind and started to protest saying that if he did not give Naraku a good response then he would just send him straight back to Sesshoumaru demanding more. He had to admit he had a point, and he had a soft spot for Myouga, seeming as he was no good for anything else, Myouga had always been a message boy, especially after fleeing his betrothed, and after a while he had stopped caring.

"Fine, tell Naraku that while his concerns are appreciated, I assure him that the company continues to excel, regardless of my being there in the office, I make up for it in the work I do at home instead. He is to be reminded that he works under me, for me, and do compliment him for me, on the spectacular job he does. It would be a really big pain if I had to find a replacement, so tell him to keep up the good work. Oh, and don't forget to mention that you work under me as well, not for him, take the rest of the day off and if he wants to discuss the matter more, he is free to call me himself." This was a tactic he had only used a couple of times before when he just couldn't be bothered, he knew Naraku would _never _call him himself.

He was too wound up to do more work; every time he steeled himself to settle down and try he ended up finding himself staring off into space. This would never do, and with Rin asleep, although he would usually spend this time working, he just couldn't. Maybe he could take a nap himself, that would be practical seeming as she still woke once or twice in the night and he hated it because it took him forever to get to sleep. But he wasn't all that tired, it would take him three quarters of an hour to drop off and he would only get about twenty or thirty minutes until Rin woke wanting a cuddle or a drink or a nappy change, or just to play.

Pushing away from his desk more violently than was really needed, he grabbed his coat, his keys and his shoes and headed for the door. He'd go for a walk, that would help him calm his nerves, it always did, a nice walk through the town for an hour or so, he would clear his head of all thoughts and troubles, it was like meditation. This was another thing he had liked to do but had ended up needing to give up because he did not have the time, a nice walk by himself through the town. Once he hired a nanny he would do more of these walks, and when the child was older they could go for walks together, the two of them, or the three of them.

"Well done on that winning goal Souta, you were excellent!" Kagome gave the grinning boy a high five and ruffled his hair. The ten year old and long gotten used to Kagome being as affectionate to him as a mother was, and loved her as one would do a mum. Ever since Aya had met Onigumo, Kagome was left looking after him at least two days a week. She dropped him off and picked him up after school, took him to and from soccer practise, made him dinner, helped him with his homework, not that he often needed it, and put him to bed. Even at ten he allowed her to read him or tell him from her own imagination a bedtime story. He allowed her to nag him about brushing his teeth and having a shower, because he loved her loving him.

He held her hand in public, not at all embarrassed about it; he loved his sister more than anyone else, even more than his mother, certainly more than the father he had not really gotten to know. It had been like this for three years and Souta would not have it any other way. His mother was with Onigumo and that only meant one thing, junk food, movies, late night and time with Kagome. He had grown to love the times his mother went out because she guilt tripped most of the time which meant they were allowed to eat and do whatever they wanted as long as they ate, went to bed and cleared up afterwards.

Sure enough, they went straight to a cafe and Kagome brought them each an ice cream to celebrate Souta's success. "You know you don't have to use this money to spend on the evening Kagome," he said between licks. "I don't mind for you to spend it on a new piece of clothing or sometimes instead." He was telling the truth, he didn't like the fact his sister was outgrowing all of her clothes, that was why he always let her 'borrow' money off him, and that was why he always 'forgot' about her loans. He could scarcely wait for her birthday so he could lavish her with everything she could not buy herself, he was already saving up.

"I'm in a Chinese food mood tonight," she mentioned as the dawdled home together. There is a good shop near our house, or if you like we can put the movie on straight away and order in seeming as they do free delivery, which would you prefer?" She always put the choice on him, and Souta was not born yesterday, he knew full well that Kagome was not all that hot about Chinese although she did not dislike it, she was ordering it because _he _liked Chinese. He did not bring this up though, he had a suspicion that she liked giving everything for him; the only real way he could repay her was with love and devotion, which he did willingly.

On their way he suddenly stopped, turned to her with a grin and challenged her to a race to the play park. "Oh come on Souta, you know that isn't fair," she whined in her most childish voice ever, "I'm never going to be as athletic as you; you know you are going to win." It was obvious she had no intention of not going to the play park, being just as much of a child as he was she always enjoyed going on the swings and the zip wire. But she was never going to be athletic if she never trained herself, he did track and football so was very fit, and while Kagome was slim, he was yet to see her run more than quarter of a mile before having to slow to a walk.

Without letting her complain more he took off, the play park was almost a mile away, but they both knew where it was. Kagome had no choice but to follow, after all, what sort of responsible baby sitter let her charge just run off without doing her upmost to catch up? He was purposefully slow enough so he was in her line of vision at all times and constantly glanced behind him to see how far behind him she was. He was pleasantly surprised to find that she was faster than the last time he remembered doing this particular race. He was always running off, forcing her to give chase like a personal trainer, and she had improved considerably.

Sesshoumaru pulled his coat tighter around him, not because he was cold, but because it would appear strange if he did not do it. It was November and Winter was coming early. Even though it was early days, it rarely rose above 5 degrees outside. He watched in silent observation as the birds flew from branch to branch, singing to each other and scavenging for food. He simply watched as the squirrels dug in the dirt for the nuts he was sure he had buried earlier in the year. He watched as the couples held hands and skipped down the pathways as they chatted to one another and as mothers walked with their children round the town.

He walked past everyone, trademark silver hair hidden underneath his long black coat and beneath his hat. Long clawed fingers thrust into deep pockets he trudged through the streets, cold hardly bothering him, enjoying the breeze. He watched as a little boy of ten rushed across the square, looking behind him more than he did forward, not looking at where he was going, he saw what was going to happen a split second before it did and therefore did not have quite enough time to react. The boy slipped on some hard ice as he ran, sending him barrelling into him, getting floored, leaving one pissed Daiyoukai in his wake.

A girl of about... well she couldn't have been more than fifteen, she looked very young, arrived shortly after, out of breath and flustered cheeks red from the exertion and the cold. She cast a look at her... he presumed the younger boy was her brother who was on the ground, clutching his leg and then turned back to him. She gave one quick, low bow, "my apologies sir, my brother did not mean to bash into you." The apology done, she fell to the ground beside her brother and prised his hands away from his knee to assess the damage. For some reason he was interested in her actions and stood off to the side watching.

"See Souta, this is what happens when you rush off like that; you'll end up getting yourself hurt." She slipped a small rucksack off her back and brought out a pocket first aid kit. "You have got to watch out for the ice in the cold weather, now let's get you cleaned up." The first thing to come out was an antiseptic wipe which cleaned the skinned area and wiped away the blood. The second thing applied to the small injury was some cream which soothed the area and made sure it was germ free. Finally a plaster was applied to protect it and help it heal, the whole process took no more than two minutes and the boy did not wince once while it happened.

"Thanks," the boy said in wonder, seemingly just as surprised as the forgotten Daiyoukai nearby. He stood up, and when he found there was no pain when he stood on the injured leg, beamed up at his sister. "Good as new," he said with a charming smile and took the hand of the elder girl, "a plaster can work wonders. Say, sis, why did you happen to have a first aid kit in your bag, it doesn't seem like the sort of thing you'd carry around with you." It wasn't that he was not grateful, but Sesshoumaru agreed he was also curious.

"Well you have just finished football so I thought you might have been hurt and brought this along just in case. I know you haven't been hurt more than the occasional bruise as of yet, but you can never be too careful, there is a first for everything. Besides," she said with the most dazzling smile Sesshoumaru had ever seen, "you know how clumsy I am, always falling over, it's a wonder I haven't needed to use it on myself yet." Neither Souta or Sesshoumaru were fooled, but the boy smiled and nodded, letting her believe he was convinced, this was why he loved his sister so much, she was so caring and selfless it was downright frightening.

The girl gave him one last glance before heading on her way to the small play park nearby. He watched them go before turning around and heading on his way, he knew there was a reason why he enjoyed going out for walks, you saw the most interesting things sometimes. He couldn't help but let his mind wander back to her as he entered the house once more just as Rin woke up and started to scream for him. He did not even need the monitor in his pocket to hear her, she made her disapproval very well known. Mothering instincts were in children as young as fifteen now, or however old she was, she looked to be a child herself, and probably was.

Of course, young girls were encouraged to be mothering, that is why dolls are marketed and bought in such large quantities, girls from age three want to be mothers. However, it is one thing to want to be mothering, to act on it is entirely another. For example, healing a small injury like that small boy sported today. Only a truly capable mothering sort of girl would be able to handle the situation with the ease that she did, the mere fact she carried around a first aid kit in case it was needed was proof of her competence, and he had to say he was impressed, she was good for a human. She had the respect and sense to apologise to him as well. Very commendable.

After settling Rin down again, it only took fifteen minutes, he decided to have a very long and very hot shower. It worked wonders in calming him, it soothed his muscles, relaxing him, he stayed there with the hot water cascading over his body for almost an hour, and he started to feel drowsy. Drowsy... not tired... drowsy, it was the stage before tiredness; something he had never felt before he became a father, a child claimed your nights with such ease. He crawled into bed pretty soon after finishing his shower. When he eventually found a nanny for the girl, for he would do it soon, he wanted her to be loving, prepared and competent, like the human child he'd seen that day, surely finding a good nanny could not be that hard if a human child could do it.

"Hey Kagome," Souta said, he waited, but got no response. He tried again a little louder and when that did nothing he dragged out her name – nothing. He tapped her arm, once, twice, thrice, still nothing; she just carried on walking along like a dazed zombie. It wasn't like Kagome to daydream when babysitting him, what the hell was wrong with her? Out of all other options, he waved one hand in front of her face, while repeatedly tapping her skull with the other. "Heellooo," He called out in question loudly, "anyone home?" He didn't even care when people turned around to look when he did this, she was really beginning to concern him.

This seemed to do the trick and she shook herself out of the stupor she was in, coming back to the real world, Souta watched her dazed eyes focus. "Hey Souta, what's up?" She asked with an innocent smile. Souta smacked his palm to his forehead, was his big sister really that dense? He had never known his big sister to be an airhead before, as far as he understood, that was the younger sibling's job. But it was not like she had always being like that, indeed he had never know her to be anything of the sort before.

Something as the play park had fazed her, and he was damn well going to find out what it was. He levelled her with a gaze which told her all of this, she was going to explain what had happened. Nothing in the world meant more to him than Kagome, "why are you so pale sis?" She was not about to go down with something was she? Knowing her she would insist she go to school and drop his off and pick him up too, while doing housework and cooking dinner in between. He was not yet old or big enough to forcefully tell her not to exert herself and quite frankly, he needed someone to look after him, so she couldn't be ill.

"I'm sorry Souta," she said quietly, giving him a smile, she always gave him a smile. "I guess I am just frightened. I don't really know why, it's just that guy you ran into, he was scary, and the way he did not go, just stood there looking at us instead was unnerving. He was so tall and the way he was dressed in that long black coat like a spy or something. Those eyes, amber, they were nothing like anything I had ever seen before, they were hypnotic." She shook her head again, "it sounds stupid," she said with a little humourless laugh, "I just can't get the image of them boring into me out of my mind – they freaked me out."


	3. The search continues

**Again I apologise for the wait, but it is harder with such long chapters, but this story wouldn't flow with drabbles, it just wouldn't work, so enjoy.**

**Chapter 3 – The search continues**

Kagome's alarm rang and 6am and she got up groggily, she had not gone to bed until eleven the night before, and had not gone to sleep until midnight, and she needed way more than that much sleep at night. She would have happily stayed in the shower for over an hour, but did not want to use up all the hot water, that would be unfair on Souta. Once dressed and in the kitchen she wondered what to have for breakfast, it was a choice between traditional Japanese breakfast, leftover Chinese, or cereal. Well, a traditional Japanese breakfast would take a lot of time to prepare, time she could not afford, she looked at the Chinese, it never looked appetizing the morning after, her stomach churned – cereal it was.

Halfway through the bowl she realized something wasn't quite right. Her mother was always up at this time; she left the house at 7:30 on the dot to get to work on Wednesdays, on the others she could afford to be later and dropped the two of them off at school. She could not have left the house already, because she liked to wish them good morning first and tell them to behave and be good like one would talk to a toddler. That left one option, she had not come back last night, and Kagome felt her face ignite at the implication. She had gone back to his place – well she was a grown woman and could make her own decisions and look after herself, but still, her mother... she still did not feel comfortable about it.

Finishing up her breakfast she roused Souta and made him cooked breakfast while he was in the shower. He looked so cute in the mornings, much younger than he was, and he was only ten years old as he was. She couldn't keep the smile off her face while she making them bentos, and he was building himself up to asking her what was up. "You look so cute with your hair like that," she mentioned as she turned back to him once finished. She approached him with a comb and he let her groom him while he continued eating his breakfast. He pretended it was degrading while secretly enjoying it; it was just another show of her love.

"Hey sis, where's mum?" She was behind him still combing his messy bed hair so he did not see her face get red. She took her time combing his matted mess, making sure not to pull on a single tangle; this gave her face time to pale as well. Souta was very in tune with her, he could read her like an open book, if her face was red he was going to guess what caused it, and then he would be blushing for the rest of the week. It was an innocent question, and Kagome wondered what to say, Souta was not an idiot, but he was only ten years old.

"I guess she went back to Onigumo's place last night." She was impressed with herself for keeping her voice calm as she answered.

"Huh, why would she do that?" Again, so innocent, she was not going to lie but she was not going to let anything slip out her mouth she might regret.

"Well maybe it was late and he did not know the way back to our place, so he took them both to his house instead." Would he just drop it already?

"But she knows the way, she could have given him directions while he was driving, besides, she has to get up early for work today." Shut up damn it.

"Well she must have gone to work straight from his, perhaps his place was closer to the workplace. Now no more questions, come on, eat up or we'll be late."

Souta complied as he felt his sister's fingers run through his hair. She had gotten him up for school; left hot water in the shower, made him breakfast and lunch... combed his hair. Contrary to her looks and prior belief, contrary to what she believed about herself, Souta found her very responsible. He walked to school without once letting go of her arm, he was worried about sometimes, she looked after everyone else without putting herself first and very soon she was going to work herself to an illness. Well, at least the pallor had gone from her skin by now, he figured she must have been telling the truth yesterday when she said that she was just pale because she was frightened by the stranger with the weird amber eyes.

Halfway through the meeting he was hosting in his lounge, the faint sound of whimpering came crackling through the baby monitor. Seeming as he was not the only Daiyoukai in the meeting, indeed, all of the beings he was holding a meeting with were Daiyoukai too, and had the same hearing quality as himself, there was no hiding the reason why the meeting had to be cut short. "Still haven't found a nanny for your child Sesshoumaru?" One of them asked as he filed out of the door like everyone else. He sounded tired, and there was no denying it, having an infant was taking a toll on his business, but it couldn't be helped.

He jumped up the flight of stairs three at a time and scooped the young child up in his arms before her crying turned into full blown wailing. He had grown attuned to her crying now, he knew whether she was hungry or uncomfortable, or in need of reassurance. Right now, she was hungry; she was always the most persistent in her crying if she was hungry. He took her to the fridge where her bottles of milk and jars of mashed food lay. Despite being almost eleven months old, she rarely consumed anything other than milk and pureed concoctions; she would go onto solid foods soon though, he would make sure of it, he would not have her growth hindered.

"Which one do you want?" He asked her as he stood before the open fridge, being a Daiyoukai he rarely consumed anything other than meat, now the fridge and freezer was dominated by baby products. Having no one to consult about how to raise a young child, and what he needed to do so, he simply bought everything the television told him to. He barely noticed the price being the boss of an extremely wealthy company, but he couldn't help but think that perhaps he had been a little excessive. Rin looked from the jar of mashed apple and pear puree and back to him expectantly; well her choice was pretty clear.

It took a minute in the microwave like everything else, and sitting her down in his lap he continued to feed her. Testing the food on his top lip was now just natural for him, though how babies, human or not could enjoy preserved mashed fruit so much was beyond him. Still, it contained all the nutrients she needed, it kept her healthy and happy and she enjoyed it. She was an incredibly sleepy baby, which was good in a way because it meant that she slept instead of demanded to be played with. After all, there was no one to occupy her, any free time he had he needed to use it to work or his business would crumble, it couldn't be helped.

"_Still have no nanny Sesshoumaru?" _The words came back to him like a taunt, well he was trying, he hadn't stopped since he got her, but there was just no one suited to the job, if his child rejected everyone, what else was there for him to do? He had called every agency on the internet and in the book, he had put an ad up in the workplace, but still nobody came forward. Obviously news of how difficult the child could be had been circulated, that didn't make his search any easier. He could not keep hopping from babysitter to babysitter until she was old enough to take care of herself; she needed a female figure to identify with.

School was over in the blink of an eye, she did not pay attention nearly as much as she should do, and her grades reflected the last minute all nighters she pulled. However, she had someone who considered himself her boyfriend, Hojo, who was a genius, and sweet to help her so she never failed too badly. The only part of the day she really paid any attention to was the end of it when she was walking home. Halfway there when she was passing a new toy store that was open she saw a teddy bear in the window. They were selling them cheap as an opening offer, they usually cost four times that much, and it was so fuzzy and cute, she couldn't resist. It was in her mindset that it was for Souta but it may end up belonging to her.

Around 8pm that night, Kagome had completely forgotten about the teddy bear and it lay in her bag, her mother came home. Souta was upstairs doing his homework; she let the concern show on her face and said "you didn't come home last night." She didn't have the right to be angry, after all she was the daughter here, not the mother, but she was worried, as well as happy for her. Her mother had been so closed off ever since dad died, not letting anyone bar her children into the core of her heart, and here she was breaking all of her rules with this new guy.

"Relax Kagome, we were just talking until very late at night and seeming as I needed to get up early for work and he lives nearer than us so I just stayed with him." It was funny how she was saying to her everything she had previously said to Souta. Kagome's look told her everything she wanted to say, 'I just don't want you to get hurt.' Aya's face softened as she gazed at the expression of her eldest child and she smiled reassuringly. "Don't worry Kagome," she said quietly in all seriousness, "this isn't one of those crushes you get as a teenager, or even an office crush or a uniform crush, Onigumo and I are in love."

Kagome knew her mother and her many admirable traits. Aya never lied, she was clever and she was not desperate or easily swept away, if she said it was nothing, Kagome would believe it, and if she said they were serious about each other and were in love, Kagome would freak out. It was very hard trying to maintain a neutral expression while she came apart inside, but somehow she managed it. "That's great mum, I'm glad you're serious, but I still don't want you to end up hurting for any reason." Aya gave her a look to say 'you don't need to worry', but in all honesty this was not what Kagome was worried about.

"You don't think you are going to think about getting married in the future at some point do you?" She seriously hoped that her mother was not going to down that route; nobody was going to take the place of her father, even as a step dad. She liked Onigumo, seriously he was a cool guy, he was just a little bit young, he was twenty nine after all and her mum was pushing forty, that was a decade between them, not all that bad, but enough for her to raise her eyebrows. She forced herself to smile at her mother's smile that confirmed the affirmative and said, "as long as you're happy," instead of 'no way in hell!'

"Onigumo has invited us all to a Christmas do in two weeks time, which is the beginning of your Christmas break right? Sesshoumaru Taisho hosts one in his mansion once a year, it is not for the cleaners obviously, but Onigumo got an invite and he can invite his family. He does not have a biological family to invite but he considers us his family, and wants us to come along!" She sounded so excited Kagome did not have the heart to list the reasons why she wanted to turn down the offer. She had only met the guy like once, and while it was not a bad impression she really didn't think he was father material, despite Souta taking to him right away.

"Two weeks time, it's only November, and no, I don't break up until a month after that, halfway through December."

"Well, he likes to host it early because otherwise people will go away and although many would cancel plans for it he does not want to inconvenience anyone. It is the weekend, you'll find it fun Kagome, I don't want to leave you at home again."

"Souta comes too right?"

"There won't be any other kids there, he'll probably get bored." As in no.

Yeah, but he is not going to be happy about me going somewhere he isn't, and neither am I. "But he is allowed to come right? You don't have to worry about him, he's a mature kid and I'll watch over him at the party."

"You two are inseparable, just like twins."

Sesshoumaru set Rin down at one end of the room and went to stand at the other. He held out his arms and said, "come on Rin, you can do it, come to me." She didn't need any more incentive before she started to toddle towards him on her tiny legs. It was a large room and she only stumbled once, but made it to him without falling on the floor and without holding onto anything as she reached him. Sesshoumaru found that pretty impressive for a human, she was only 11 months old so not quite a year and already walking unaided. He could do the proud parent thing; he had a feeling she was going to be an early developer who excelled.

Very soon he was going to have to hire teachers, as soon as she hit two she was old enough to learn. She really needed a nanny by that point too, but he glossed over that. He would get around to it eventually; he just needed to find someone who Rin would identify with. And to think, he had a party coming up in two weeks time and Rin would be crying the entire time. He would lay her down to sleep before it started, usually a meal would take care of that, or if he played with her until late, she was a sleepy baby after all. He had it all worked out like a military operation, it was not ideal, but it was the best he could do.

He could not introduce her to everyone, although he very much wanted to do so. He wanted to show off that she was able to walk by herself already and that she could say quite a lot, she knew her colours and her numbers to twenty. But she didn't like being round one person who was not him; she would not be able to handle a roomful. He would have two hours to welcome guests, have a couple of drinks and mingle a bit, maybe even a dance or two before he would be called away by the crying. Everybody will have arrived by that point and brought their family with them; nobody would notice let alone mind him slipping away at that point.

Two weeks came and went in the blink of an eye; again Kagome reckoned she should probably pay attention in class so she would actually retain some of the stuff that was taught. She stood in front of her mirror turning left and right as she looked at herself in her red party dress. She had owned it since she was thirteen years old, but she was just so childish in her fame and behaviour that it still fit, only just though, she was going through a growth spurt and her clothes she had owned since twelve were being outgrown at the same fast rate. It was stylish and not at all kiddie, but she couldn't help but notice she had seen herself in this dress again and again and again, but with no job she did not have the money to buy a new one.

From her mother's description, this was going to be a prestigious occasion which required her to dress up. She was going for eye catching but modest, she wanted to look stunning; it was always nice to do that once in a while, but she wanted to be modest, not promiscuous. A dress designed for a thirteen year old did that perfect, it was red, and it covered her breasts and ended just above the knees. She was wearing matching high heels and had gone all out on her make-up and jewellery, the fact she did that made her childish again, mature teenagers didn't use all that much, but she did it well, it looked good, she thought anyway. Once satisfied her hair too was styled and brushed to perfection she danced down the stairs.

She caught the sight of her baby brother in a blue suit, somehow it didn't look right, he was so young, but he still looked handsome, not cute, but handsome. As she got closer to him she got a whiff, "Souta, you're wearing perfume." It did not smell bad because it was good perfume and not that cheapo stuff. She was wearing perfume too, but that was different, she was teenage girl, she was allowed to wear perfume, in fact, to gatherings such as this she was meant to and even expected to war it. Souta was a ten year old boy; he should be laughing at that sort of thing being available for me, not wearing it.

"It's called cologne," Souta corrected without batting an eyelash, "and it is specifically designed for men, so there. Besides, dad wore it, and it really suited him so I thought I would wear it too, did you know that there is a bottle in his sock drawer?" So that is where he had gotten hold of it, Souta would not buy it himself; he was smarter than to blow half his allowance on posh man-fume, and not even for Souta would her mum buy it. Kagome smothered her smile as they made their way downstairs and resisted the temptation to ruffle his hair; it looked like he had spent a full ten minutes combing it. It was completely adorable how he was looking forward to his first formal party, even if it was just some rich guy's Christmas do, and he had really made an effort. "Besides," he muttered, "Onigumo wears it."

The only reason Kagome was going was to not disappoint her mother and Onigumo, and to keep an eye on Souta who was acting cool about it but was actually ecstatic. She had her schoolbag on her back, she had her hairbrush in there, the first aid kit she carried everywhere, makeup recovery and various games to hand to Souta should he get bored, he was the reason she was going after all. O.K, she thought as she strode out the door with a smile painted onto her face, holding the hand of her little brother, let's do this. Twenty miles away, Sesshoumaru had just put his child to bed for a nap and as he strode down the stairs to thinking exactly the same thing.


	4. The party

**O.K, and here we have chapter 4, a bombshell is dropped in this one, and if you have read my other fictions you will know that I hate romance being introduced too early so it will take a little time, but Sesshoumaru takes to Kagome right away.**

**Chapter 4 – The party **

"Hey Kagome," Onigumo said as he stood by her at one side of the party room, "are you enjoying yourself?" He sounded so hopeful that she was, all Kagome could do was nod, in actuality she was bored to tears. She was actually quite jealous of Souta who was having a whale of a time, getting on with everybody there. He had found someone called Kohaku, a boy his own age to play with and now he was fully integrated in the party. He had met someone called Inuyasha whom he idolised within minutes of meeting him and now followed him around everywhere. Oh the irony, why didn't she make other arrangements for today?

"Through Kohaku and Souta's immediate friendship I have met some new people who are really interesting," she said, and it was true. Kohaku had a big sister called Sango who was really cool, she could fight really well and had the cutest two tailed youkai cat in the world. She was married to a perverted priest called Miroku who may have had a cursed hand that could not stay away from a woman's backside, primarily Sango , but he too could fight and was really handsome. Sango was the one who worked for Taisho companies. They also had the cutest son called Shippou who was six years old that gave even Souta when he was that age a run for his money.

She had formed an instant connection with Inuyasha and they quickly became friends. He worked for Taisho companies too, and despite being Sesshoumaru's cousin they hated each other in the way some family members can. He was something like a vice to his cousin and he had come with his wife Kikyou, who Kagome also liked, but she was also put on edge by. So the first hour of the party was good fun, but now everyone was dancing or playing around and chatting with people she knew well, even her mother had found some people she knew in her childhood, and was exclaiming loudly how much of a coincidence it was and how glad she was to see them again.

"Here," Onigumo said handing her a glass of red wine, "it's not that strong and seeming as you are at a party I can't see the harm in you having one drink." She took one sip and decided she vehemently disliked the taste of alcohol. "Don't tell your mother though; she doesn't want you to drink until you turn twenty one, and then only a little." Kagome knew what was happening; he was trying to create a bond by having a secret with her that they were not allowed to tell anyone else. She appreciated it; it meant he was serious about her mother, because if he wasn't, he would not bother interacting with her family and trying to get along.

"Hey Onigumo," she said, she had to make sure, "do you love my mum, as in, really love her?" she fixed him with a serious glare, one she was not used to using, she was usually so childish and carefree all of the time after all. "I mean my mum really loves you and would be heartbroken if you left her, I don't want her to be hurt again, I don't mean it in a bad way to you or anything though." She found herself looking at her feet so forced herself to look up into his violet eyes once more. "I really like you, you're a nice guy, and Souta really likes you, even Buyo took to you, and mum wants to spend the rest of her life with you."

"You feel responsible for her don't you?" He did not sound at all angry, but understanding, he did not wait for a response before continuing, "I want to thank you for looking after her before she met me. When your father died she was heartbroken, I remember her telling me that she would cry herself to sleep most nights. Sometimes she would not leave her room for days, and you would always bring her meals and make sure she went to bed. You were and still are brilliant with Souta too, looking after him, taking him to school, making him breakfast and lunch and basically being a mother. He is really attached to you as well, holding your hand, that smile he reserves for you, his care and love, it makes me glad and proud to know you."

He took her hand and led her to sit at the side of the hall. "You say you are a child at heart but so is everyone, you are in no way immature. You are responsible and reliable and caring and loving and kind and great with kids, you are a spectacular girl Kagome never forget that." He reached into his pocket and drew out a small blue box. "I was going to wait until this evening until anyone found out about this, it was my little secret, I was going to do it over the toast to the host of the party." He opened the box and Kagome saw the most beautiful ring inside it, a band of gold with a generously sized diamond embedded in the centre.

Kagome was staring at it and its mesmerising beauty for ten whole seconds before she looked up at him with wide eyes and a gasp escaped her lips. "Oh my gosh, Onigumo, it is absolutely beautiful, I cannot believe you bought something so precious, it must have cost a fortune." She felt breathless just looking at it - that must have cost near 120,000 yen (I think that's equivalent to just under £1000, correct me if I'm wrong). He must have been saving up for several weeks, they had only met a few months ago, but they bonded so quickly so that compensated.

Onigumo took in her astounded expression with a smile, "now you know I am completely serious about Aya Higurashi. It is not just her though, I like you too, and Souta and Buyo, you are already like family, which is why I wanted you all to come along today. If she accepts we truly will be a family, I'll have a ready-made family right here, a wonderful daughter a brilliant son and the most beautiful wife." _Kagome Higurashi-Web, _it didn't sound all that bad, so she smiled and gave his shoulder a playful punch as she pointed him in the direction of her mother. Onigumo really was a nice guy and she wished them every chance of happiness.

Suddenly needing very much to be away from the dancing and the music and the atmosphere, Kagome escaped through a side door and found herself in a long corridor. Once the door shut behind her the music and sound died down considerably and she sank to the ground. She was overcome with the sensation to cry but wondered why; there was no reason for her eyes to sting. She liked Onigumo and Souta liked Onigumo and her mother loved him and he loved all of them. This should be a happy occasion, so why did she feel like breaking down?

The sight of her mother and Onigumo dancing together in such a loving way made her hart clench and a smile jumped onto her lips. She had just so gotten used to it being the three of them, she had gotten so used to looking after Souta and caring for her mother, so she should be happy she could finally be the kid she kept pretending to be. She was happy, but she was happy for her mother and not happy for herself, it was just such a lot of information to take in, it was hard to believe something so monumental was about to happen. It would not actually take place for a year or so, maybe she would have gotten over it by then.

She put her hands over her face trying to regain her composure, if she was ready to breakdown at the news she could only imagine what her mother would do, almost certainly cry a little bit. Deciding she needed a distraction Kagome went for a walk down the corridor that seemed to last forever. She made sure to keep in a straight line and looked for a door that looked like it might lead to outside. She did not want to end up getting caught randomly walking round the house of someone as prestigious as Sesshoumaru Taisho by getting lost. If she was caught before getting back she would say she was looking for the loo seeming as there was a very obvious front door in the party room, she couldn't say she wanted to go outside for a breather.

She did need one, but she could not bear to spend another minute in there, otherwise she would start crying for real, then she would be asked what was wrong, and she had no answer to that. She needed someone to comfort her, someone to confide in, someone, just someone, someone who was not Onigumo or her mother or Souta, or just someone who was not otherwise occupied. She could not decide whether she was over the moon so much it moved her to tears or so shocked she was about to cry. She had never encountered something which such life changing results, she'd hoped it was a serious relationship so it really made no sense why she was so surprised. Keep walking, that will help, just keep walking.

She kept going down the corridor, it twisted and turned but she never actually diverted off and went left or right or ventured into any of the unlocked rooms, it was tempting, she had always been curious, but never enough to get killed, and her sense of direction was not good enough to chance making it back. Eventually she came across a staircase, well she was still technically going in a straight line, but she felt as if she was invading his privacy if she went upstairs. She was about to turn back when she saw something in the corner of her eye and her mind demanded she find out what it was. Well it would seem her mind was made up for her, with sigh of aggravation at her mind and nervousness of snooping around a stranger's house, Onigumo's boss no less, she jumped up the ridiculously huge staircase.

She gasped at what she saw, the thing moving at the edge of her peripheral vision was a young child, and she couldn't have been older than a year. She toddled down the corridor, hovering unsure at the top of the stairs. She looked strangely familiar, and then it clicked and she opened up the picture file on her phone. Her mother had come home one night squealing over some kid she'd seen when delivering something to Sesshoumaru's manor seeming as it was on her way home. She had taken a picture of the baby and promptly sent it to her own daughter, Kagome looked at it now standing before the child, it was like looking into a mirror.

"Hey there little one," she said quietly, looking at the child, "what are doing wandering around all on your own?" It was quite hard to believe that the Sesshoumaru Taisho had adopted a young child, a human child at that, and he had no obligation to do so, he just did it out of pity. Who would have thought that he had a heart down there, he always seemed so cold and closed off, Kagome also couldn't help but ask herself why he did that? She crouched down to the child's level and said, "don't you think you should wait in your room or something until Sesshoumaru comes back, it's dangerous near the stairs for a young child."

Kagome watched the little girl's face begin to crumple, oh no, oh please no, not now. "Oh don't cry little one," Kagome pleaded starting to get panicky. She could not stand it when little kids cried, she put on her most comforting and gentle voice, "it's alright, there is no need to be upset." The child did not appear to be listening to her, Kagome's panic levels grew. Alright Kagome, think, what do young kids like, well that should not be too hard to work out, what sort of things did she like? She liked lots of things, chocolate, anime, cuddly toys – that was it! Kagome swung her bag off of her back and brought out the fuzzy bear she was going to give to Souta.

The child's crying stopped instantly as she was transfixed by the cuddly toy. "Look at that huh?" She said, "It is a teddy bear," she gushed. "His name is Suzuki." After watching Junjou Romatica she found herself unable to call teddy bears of any sort anything else. The teddy bear worked wonders; the child didn't only stop crying but actually smiled and held out her arms for the bear which Kagome reluctantly surrendered. She cuddled the toy close to her chest and let out a happy gurgle as she pet it. Giggling along with her, Kagome breathed a sigh of relief and went to go back to the party only to have a certain small child toddle after her.

"Stay," Kagome ordered before turning around and going back to the stairs. Unfortunately it would seem that Sesshoumaru's child did not know any tricks and therefore did not obey her. Deciding that she could not let her fall down the stairs and hurt herself she decided to do the responsible thing and try and take her back to her room. It seemed like the girl had only recently started walking too, she couldn't have come far, her room must be nearby. Sighing she picked up the child and started walking down this new corridor. Hopefully she would come across an unlocked door, hopefully helpfully scattered with toys and a cradle for clues.

It was not hard to find the correct room, it was the third door down and the only room that was open. The children books, baby clothes and toys that littered the floor were proof enough, and the cradle turned on its side provided her with the rest of the story. Obviously the child was too old for a cradle now, but if she was put back to bed when she was asleep then it would not matter. She turned it back the right way up and tidied the covers. The child did not seem at all tired so Kagome decided to read her a book, a story still always sent Souta to sleep.

After one book the child had her thumb in her mouth and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. She gently set the child down in the cradle and made to go. As soon as she got to the door she started to cry again, obviously it would not do until she was fast asleep. Picking up another book, she picked up the little child once more, who was still clutching onto Suzuki and started on another book. She did not seem to want to do anything else and it became obvious that this had never been done with her before; she was finding it very enjoyable. For Kagome it was a different story, with the mind numbing storylines and the simple language, it was worse than boredom.

Kagome had the feeling that this was going to be a very long evening. If only she had some milk or something, the child would be asleep in an instant; at least it would give her something to do. It was clear the child just wanted some company. She tried to distract her attention by giving her another toy, but she refused to let go of Suzuki, it would seem she had lost him. Please, not another story, she thought as she crawled off her lap to go and get something else. "Book," she announced, coming back to her. Almost in tears Kagome read it through with a different voice for each character, and then added it to the growing pile next to her.

Sesshoumaru never actually imagined he would end up enjoying the Christmas do he hosted, he didn't even know why he still held them, but it made his workers happy, and he had to think about them. He had more money than he knew what to do with it was true, and throwing a party a couple of times a year with copious free alcohol and posh food, inviting people to dress up and bring their families, was a wonderful crowd pleaser. He mingled and talked and drank and ate and all the while he had the feeling that he was waiting for something, but had forgotten what it was, when nothing of the sort happened he forgot about it.

Once the strange bout of what he presumed to be paranoia wore off, Sesshoumaru actually started to really enjoy himself and decided he needed to have more of these parties. When the music started to play, a beautiful youkai who worked as a secretary for him by the name of Kagura grabbed his forearm and dragged him to the floor to dance. He recognized her as someone he had hired once as a nanny, she lasted the longest but in the end she went the same way as all the others. The main problem with this particular demon was her misplaced attention, and to top things off, it was this that allowed her to tolerate Rin.

He had no romantic inclinations towards the women but he allowed her to pull him to the middle of the floor and engaged him in dance. He was a good dancer, after all, he was the host, and very soon he became the object of desire for every female in the room. Seeming as he had had plenty to drink by that point and had the skills and stamina of a Daiyoukai on his side, he did not mind. The next girl to pull him into a dance was a girl with long black hair by the name of Yura. She was one of the few people who knew she was actually a youkai.

She could hide her aura well and never needed to use her youkai speed or strength, and the only hair she manipulated was her own to make herself look more beautiful and desirable. Judging by the looks and catcalls she received at work, on the street and in this room, it certainly worked. Her hair had always been described as having a life of its own, and very few knew just how right they were. He gave her a dance and then he randomly started being assaulted by random women he had never even seen before, older women, married women.

The strangest thing about it was that he didn't even care. Men who worked for him shot him death glares as he danced with their girls, he was dancing with three women at once for one song, and all he could do while it was happening was laugh. He wished he could blame it on the alcohol, but seeming as he could generate poison he was immune to all other poisons which meant it was impossible for him to get really drunk. All he could do was loosen up a bit now and again, such as at a Christmas do so he would dance with all the females present.

He was not tired at all, he could carry on going all night, in fact there was a very real possibility of it happening, parties usually did last for an abnormally long time. He danced with human and youkai female; everybody got a song and dance with him. He saw Kagura coming back for another girl with Yura waiting patiently in the background for her second go. Well while he was there it would seem unfair to deny them, and of course he was a fair man, all the women had to be treated the same, if he gave a couple a second dance, anyone else who wanted a second dance could have one too. He had a feeling this was going to be a very long night.


	5. Saved and captured

**O.K, so they finally meet. This chapter has a little bit too much content if you ask me, but I wanted to get the plot moving so you can have more Sess/Kago interaction. I must apologise for Kagura fans, and Sess/Kagura fans, but I hate the b****. She will probably come back later in the plot, as will Inuyasha and the rest of the Inu gang, this is likely to be a very long story, probably pushing 100,000 words. I did a little research into yen and £, but it confused me, so I am probably going to start using pounds instead of yen seeming as it makes sense to me. **

**Anywho, please read and review, I want to know this is being enjoyed before I continue, oh and Sketch book is on Haitus because my progress was deleted, damn computer, so now I have to rewrite it all again – grrrr. Without further ado – read, review, and enjoy.**

**Chapter 5 – Saved and captured**

As he twirled Kagura around the floor, he was pretty sure it was the third time now; she shocked him with a sledgehammer realisation. She pressed herself up against his chest as they danced and not wanting to damage his image in front of all his guests he did not do what reflex and sense demanded which was to push her away. Her hand started near is belt and slowly crept upwards, stopping at each shirt button until they reached his chest where her bosom was pressed against. He tried not to be so obviously aware of the wandering hand; he knew it would only incite her further. He willed for the song to just hurry up and end already.

It ran over the contours of his front, popping as couple of the buttons open, so her hand could run along his smooth skin, and traced the muscles until it came to rest on his front shirt pocket. She leaned in extra close to whisper seductively in his ear, "I've never known you to be so loose and playful Sesshoumaru. I cannot believe that you, the stoic cold demon Lord is finally enjoying one of his own Christmas parties." She allowed him to twirl her once more in an attempt to get her off his person and quick as lightning he skilfully and subtly did up one of the buttons again, but afterwards she attached herself to his chest again. "Maybe a little later, once the party is ended, I'll show you a really good time upstairs."

Sesshoumaru was unimpressed, "I don't have music upstairs," he replied letting her know he was not interested. It didn't put her off for all she did was laugh, Sesshoumaru failed to see what was so funny, he was not joking. That was the annoying thing about Kagura, most women would leave a Daiyoukai of his status alone once he said no, but not Kagura, she kept coming back again and again. He wondered whether she found something about his constant rejections erotic or whether she just enjoyed the chase that much, he could think of no other reason why she would refuse to stop bugging him. "I mean it Kagura," he said, he was in a good mood so he would grace her with one more rejection. "I'm always needed at some point during the night," he reminded her, "I'm not taking anyone to my bed for a few months."

"I'm afraid you have confused me, and I was just about to congratulate you on a quest ended too," Kagura said, utterly confusing him. She tapped his front shirt pocket, "I am sorry for assuming, but I have not heard this go off all evening." His face froze, the baby monitor, she was right, he had not heard it go off all evening either, but that could not be right. It made no sense why there would be no crying, she always cried as soon as she woke up, and it had been six hours since the party started, she should have been awake for about three and a half to four hours by now, it was pushing 8pm, in fact it was time for her next nap. In a state of panic Sesshoumaru dropped her to the hard dance floor mid dip and fled the room.

He did not care that he made a spectacle with his dramatic exit, that single comment was enough to sober him up completely. He had not heard the monitor go off, but if she was not crying, because she certainly was awake it meant she was unable to do so, she could be hurt. If she was crying she must not be in the room he had left her in because otherwise the baby monitor would have picked it up, and those stairs especially were dangerous. He rushed down the corridor at demonic speed and jumped up the stairs three at a time, barging into Rin's room seconds later. What he saw made his recently recovered mask slip away as his mouth very almost fell open.

Just when Kagome was about to break down, the door opened suddenly, revealing the muscular two metre frame of the host himself, the Daiyoukai Sesshoumaru Taisho. Kagome was so relieved at someone finding her at last and the prospect of being free that she let rip with a torrent of pleas and thank-yous, completely disregarding the fact of just exactly who she was crying to. "Oh thank Kami you came," she all but wept, "I was beginning to fear I'd be left here all night. This wasn't my idea I promise, the child is the one who latched onto me, and when I tried to put her down so I could go, she'd start to cry, and I hate it when kids scream."

Eventually the initial relief wore off enough for Kagome to realize just exactly who she was crying at. Kagome immediately stopped her tirade and instead started to wonder how she was going to talk her way out of the situation it would seem she had managed to weep her way into. Sesshoumaru was staring at her with his intense golden eyes, and she found herself unable to look away, they were hypnotic in a terrifying sort of way. As it turned out, she did not have to worry after all for Sesshoumaru took the lead, "Rin cried when you left her?" The tone of his voice was that of disbelief but his expression was hidden behind a cold, stoic mask of indifference. On the plus side, he did not seem at all angry about the position she had been caught in, and Inus were known to be particularly protective over their pups.

"Well yeah, you know how kids can be; she must get an awful lot of attention at gatherings like this normally. I was just getting some fresh air; the music was getting to me when I saw her at the top of the stairs, it is dangerous for a young child so I gave her my toy and decided to take her back to her room. However, as soon as I tried to leave she latched onto me and refused to leave, then she plonked herself on my lap and presented me with her first book." She gestured to the rather large pile of paperbacks beside her, "that was about two hours ago." She put down the book she had just finished, "I think she is asleep at last."

"My Rin has never identified with anyone apart from me before, and she screams whenever she is awake and I am not with her, yet it seems she took to you very easily. Thank you for taking care of her, I will need to install a gate for the stairs, and move her into a bed." Then a thought struck him, she was just a child herself, but already she had displayed most of the characteristics he expected from the one who would soon hire to b her primary caregiver. All she needed to do was be there for her, read to her like now, play with her, feed her, change her and put her to bed. She may be a young but she seemed to be responsible enough.

"How old are you?" He asked, wanting to know if his eyes deceived him and she was indeed old enough to work for him, he doubted he would get the desired answer, she did not look like she could be a day past fifteen; eighteen was a bit too much to ask for. Even so, he would probably be able to work past it; he knew this is the girl he had been looking for. Without even being asked or being hinted at she had decided to care for the girl, taking her back to her room so she would not be hurt, comforting her and entertaining her. Not many people would take this sort of initiative; he wondered whether she'd done a similar sort of thing before.

She was rather confused by the change of subject of the confusing direction their conversation had headed. "I'm fifteen Taisho sama," she said, "I have always been good with kids; I have a little brother to look after so I've had a lot of practise." Yes, he could see simply with the protective and loving way she held her on her lap to his chest. Suddenly the image of a black haired boy running into him and falling to the ground rushed through his mind. A slightly older girl with deep blue eyes and identical coloured hair that fell to her shoulders running up to them and tending to the child's cut knee and apologising for her brother's clumsiness. Her soft and kind voice as she gently chided the boy for running while it was icy outside.

The memory played out like a film inside his head, everything had played out perfectly, and he could not think how the situation could have been handled any better. Her sorting through the little first aid kit in her bag and the boy's astonished expression as she put a plaster on his injury. Him smiling up at her in thanks with the love shining through clearly as he tested putting his weight on the leg and finding it was good as new, and saying so, him taking her and walking away. 'I have always been good with kids', yes even he knew that. Fifteen, not ideal, but he expected no more than that, he could work with it, "what do you do during the week?"

It was a strange question if you did not know the reasoning behind asking it, he would admit that, but she answered it all the same. "Well, I don't do all that much really, I occasionally go out with my friends, but I don't have much money to do many of the things they want to. I'm at school five days a week, 9 until 3, but in the evenings after my homework I just play with Souta and look after him in the evenings when mum goes out with Onigumo." There was a short silence where she started with a jump, "ONIGUMO! I can't believe I almost forgot! He was going to propose at the end of this evening after toasting you! I haven't missed it have I?"

"Nothing of that nature has happened yet this evening," he assured her. He heard her mutter something that sounded like 'oh thank goodness'. She stood up and handed him the sleeping baby, he instantly accepted the precious bundle. Before she could go he stopped her, "and nothing of that nature will happen for a while yet, that party is not over until I say it is and I cannot be toasted if I am not there to accept it." He put the child into the cradle, he noticed it had been newly made, and he stroked the little girl's hair and kissed her forehead before he turned back to her, "do you think you could take some time off school?"

Kagome was understandably confused by such a question and it showed on her face, but she answered him anyway. "Well I guess it depends, you are allowed to take a couple of weeks off holiday a year, and of course you take time off if you are ill. I know a boy who took six weeks off school because he broke his leg and did not want to come in on crutches, and another girl who was in and out of school for a few weeks at a time for a couple of years while she battled leukaemia, she beat it in the end thank Kami. I guess I am not quite sure how to answer you seeming as I don't really know what you want to find out."

"Do you think you could take four or five days off school a week?"

"No. I mean I guess it would be possible, I for one learn more when I am doing revision or homework by myself anyway, but the head won't allow it."

"What is the name of the head teacher?" He had a lot of powerful connections, and a lot of friends from his childhood, he knew only one person who had become a head teacher in the area, if it was that guy then he would have no problem convincing him to have her.

"His name is Mr. Jakotsu." Yes, Sesshoumaru gave an internal nod that was him. He did not like the man, but they had been forced to be friends when they were young. What really turned him against the man was the special attention that was paid to him when the rumours of his sexual orientation being towards men came out when he stopped taking women to his bed. The real reason was because of the child and he made that quite clear, Jakotsu was the very last person to accept that. He still annoyingly made inappropriate suggestions but at least he could bend the man to his will in practically anything.

"Then you have nothing to hold you back, simply tell Jakotsu that from now on you will be helping me with my work."

The girl started, only just realizing he was giving her a job. "I'll be helping you with your work," she looked excited, he almost felt guilty about letting her down.

"Not exactly," he said, and proceeded to outline her job description. The girl was left dazed and he was left to take her back to the hall. Here she thought she had been saved but she had just been snared by the Demon Lord to look after the child every day instead.

Onigumo did not propose in the end, he never found the right moment, and was Kagome was thankful for it; she had enough to deal with as it was. When she went to school on the following Monday she felt like dropping from exhaustion and then something happened that made her want to scream and cry.

"Ah Kagome!" Her headmaster who everybody just called Jack called from his desk, "sit down," he invited, pointing to the seat opposite him. He was smiling; though seeming as she was yet to see him in a bad mood Kagome doubted this was a particularly good sign. Once she was seated they looked at each other for a few moments before he simply laughed and said, "good news, you are excused!" Kagome had the compulsion to smack her forehead with her palm, while such a strange comment was not atypical of her rather problem ridden head, Kagome still found it irritating when she could not understand him. The problem was, when you asked him to explain himself, the answers he gave were seldom very helpful.

Kagome found it unlikely that he was excusing her from the meeting that she had just been called into seeming as nothing had been discussed yet, so it must be something different. "Could you please tell me what exactly you are excusing me from?" Even Jack could not possibly find a way to be ambiguous about an answer to that question, though she wouldn't put it past him. Being a rather troubled and difficult to understand person herself Kagome usually had no trouble deciphering what he wanted to say and usually acted as translator to her classmates, but in this particular instance she had no such luck with him.

"Oh," his eyes turned sparkly, "who can look into those deep amber eyes and deny that man anything he desires!" He gushed dramatically as was his nature, swooning over his desk, lost in his own little mental fantasy. Her head teacher did that a lot, not only was he the only openly homosexual teacher who proudly exclaimed his sexual orientation over and over in great detail she knew, but he often lost himself inside little sexual fantasies every time an attractive male crossed his path. "Oh what I wouldn't give to run my fingers through that curtain of silver hair, despite the education of my students being so important to me, I just could not say no to that man, my heart has palpitations thinking about him."

"Well that is absolutely wonderful news," Kagome said only a little sarcastically. He was a funny guy and totally deviated from the norms of a head, he was not at all strict or mean or intimidating, he was an easy going gay guy who liked to crack jokes and swooned over attractive men. Kagome could not bring herself to be irritated with him, "and I wish you every chance of happiness, but you haven't answered my question." She ended on something akin to a shout because it looked like he was no longer looking at her and had in fact forgotten they were having a meeting at all, the guy must have been good looking if he was all scatterbrained.

Finally he came out of his sexual dream induced stupor and promptly launched full-heartedly into a long explanation. "Oh, Sesshoumaru Taisho came to me yesterday afternoon over tea; it was such a surprise to see him. He and I are old friends you see, our fathers knew each other and consequently we spent a lot of our youth with one another. I don't get much time to see him now though with his business ruling his days and his child ruling his nights and days." Kagome resisted the urge to heave a sigh, really all she wanted wad an explanation, she did not ask for his life story; well at least she was missing maths, and this beat slogging through algebra any day.

After a couple of minutes Kagome decided to come back into the conversation that Jack was having no problem ruling, "... as practically everyone else on this planet knows he went from the most legible bachelor on the planet to single father rather suddenly. As I understand it, having to constantly dote on the infant who refused to bond with anyone but him had affected his business and should things continue the way things are, his project of many years is likely to start to crumble. You are the only one he has found thus far the child will tolerate and he would like you to have as much time off school as possible so you can take care of his child."

Kagome stared at him in disbelief; Sesshoumaru had come to him to ask on her behalf. O.K so they were old friends anyway, he must really be desperate. "Anyway, one look into those golden eyes and I was smitten, I am unsure of what I agreed to besides the matter concerning you. So you are excused, as long as you come to school every Monday to collect work for the week and make sure all assignments that need to be done are handed in on time then I see no harm in you working for him. He stressed that in order for him not to fail in his business which he has worked on all his life, it is imperative you start your new job as soon as possible."

Kagome was uneasy from that last bit, it sounded like a bombshell was coming. "I hope you enjoy the rest of the day and I wish you all your luck in the coming months. You start your job tomorrow so make sure you are at his residence by 7am." Yep, that was a classical bombshell, "you have a letter regarding all the details waiting for you at home, I just couldn't resist telling you. Best of luck Kagome darling, and do tell him on my behalf how delightful it was to see him and how capturing his amber eyes and silver hair are. While you are taking care of his child, I don't mind taking care of him any day, or night, he fancies. You are excused."

Her head teacher was not always that vulgar, he was always very subtle in his sexual remarks, but while he was talking about Sesshoumaru his feelings towards the Daiyoukai had not been toned down at all. Kagome was led to believe that Jack actually held some feelings towards this one; he had already fucked half the teachers in the school, even the straight ones, and had even pursued some of the 6th formers. "I'll make sure to pass on the message," she lied as she slipped out of the room, fuming over what she had just learned, she was starting _tomorrow!_


	6. First impressions

**Sorry for the wait people, O.K, it's Kagome's first day at work, let's see how she does!**

**Chapter 6 – First impressions**

Kagome's alarm clock went off at 5:30am, she was not accustomed to waking up so bloody early and cursed as she rolled out of bed and started to clumsily pull on some clothes. She decided she would start to have showers in the evenings instead of the mornings so she could use that extra half an hour asleep instead of bathing. She settled for washing her hands and face and brushing her teeth after the hearty meal of a granola bar. She pulled a brush through her tangled locks and swung her bag onto her back, it was already packed with stuff she took everywhere, first aid kit, brush, comb, change of clothes, packed lunch, emergency chocolate and a drink.

Just as she was about to leave the house she scribbled a note for Souta. "I've gone to work Souta," that sounded good, 'gone to work'. "I've made you a packed lunch, it's on the counter, I probably won't be there to pick you up after soccer practise, sorry, but if I am not asked to work late and mum goes out then we can watch a movie later okay?" That should do, she did not like neglecting Souta, she usually poured all of her love on the boy, but work was work, and if she saved a lot then she could use that money on him, she would take him to a theme park or pay for guitar lessons, he'd always wanted to learn.

She called a taxi seeming as she did not know the bus routes yet, that was the trouble when you give someone one day notice before you start work. If everything went to plan she would arrive fifteen minutes early, 6:45am and thus she would start her first day at work. Of course with her luck being as awful as it was, nothing ever went according to plan. She was only two minutes from the Taisho residence when the car broke down with a puncture, a taxi with a puncture. After freaking out about being late on her first day the driver on the plus side decided not to charge her and gave her directions the rest of the way.

She ended up being five minutes late, even though she ran the rest of the way. Sesshoumaru opened the door and stood aside to allow her to stagger inside out of breath. He rose an eyebrow at her, "I would ask why you are late, although admittedly not by much on your first day at work, but it would seem I have my answer. Surely you did not run all the way here, to cover twenty miles on foot you must have left in three in the morning to get here for seven, or five past." Well, he could not, or should not really expect that much more from a child.

"Of course not, I took a taxi."

"So I see, did the driver stop a couple of miles from my residence."

"As a matter of fact yes he did." Sesshoumaru was surprised to find he actually smelt no deceit on the girl even though he was being sarcastic with his comment. Satisfied Kagome was not late through any fault of her own, Sesshoumaru continued forward. Kagome's breath caught in her throat, no matter what relationship she had with the man, even though it was strictly business, she was always going to be on edge around him, him and his eyes were just so damn freaky. Knowing full well how sensitive an Inudaiyoukai's sense of smell was, Kagome tried to quench it but was failing with him standing so close to her.

She knew he could smell it rolling off her in waves but did not comment on it, but he did not go any further away from her either, he approached until their bodies were almost touching. "Here," he held out a top of the model baby monitor, "you are to have this on you at all times, if you have to leave her sight, such as when she is asleep then keep it on you so you can attend to her as soon as she awakes. She was about to take it from him but he did not hand it to her but invaded her bubble yet further by slipping it into her shirt pocket for her.

"Everything you need to care for her is provided, she has baby food in jars in the fridge and changing supplies are in the cupboard above it. She sleeps through the night now, I shall return at 8pm and then you are dismissed for the day. Your pay shall be 12000 yen a week, (about £1000 I think), do you have any questions."

Not about caring for the child, she was well aware of how to do so, "that is quite a lot of money for not very much on my part." Yes she needed money, but she did not want to be paid excessive amounts, it felt like stealing in a way.

"The matter of your wages is my decision, of course if your work is unsatisfactory then your pay shall be docked, but I highly doubt that will happen." Unbeknownst to the girl that was actually not a compliment to his assuredness of her skill. All he meant by that comment was that seeming as she was a child, if she were to make a mistake he was sure to gloss over most of them, assuming they were minor that is. He did not want to scare her off and was almost certainly not going to sack her seeming as she was the only individual she had found so far that the child did not reject, someone Rin even bonded with quite easily.

For the first time since entering the mansion, it could not be classed as anything less, Kagome suddenly realized that the child in question was lying in Sesshoumaru's arms; she was just beginning to wake up. Kagome watched as she rubbed her dark eyes with her tiny hands, it was one of the most adorable things she had ever seen. Sesshoumaru saw where her attention had gone and smiled, she was unlike the others; her full focus was on the baby, though he found he did wish she was not quite as uneasy around him as she had appeared to be thus far. Not only was she embarrassed and uncomfortable around him, he smelt fear radiating off her when he ventured to close to her person.

In one fluid motion he dumped the baby in her arms and her face lit up as the child snuggled into her chest, not worried in the least with this new person holding her. "I shall return at 8pm, I wish you both well," he gave the raven locks on top of the baby's head one last tender stroke, offered Kagome a nod, and left the house.

Still in a daze about the amount of money offered and the huge responsibility such a job presented to her, Kagome did nothing for a full minute, just stood there with the child in her arms. It suddenly came to her that she had never actually been offered this job, more like it had been thrown at her and she had not been given the chance to bow out, it simply had not been an option. She guessed he could after a week or so if she wanted to, but she doubted it would be all that hard, although she had never looked after a child this young before. Kagome smiled as she got her thoughts together and headed up the stairs to the child's room, things were looking up.

Now Rin was fully awake, Kagome presented her with some cuddly toys to occupy herself with. She was not one of the children who needed someone to play with them constantly to keep them occupied; she was quite capable of entertaining herself as long as she was in eyesight. She decided to spend the first couple of hours sorting through Rin's stuff, she had far too much of it, some of which she shouldn't play with until she was 3 years, 5 years or 7 years old, some of which she never looked at, they sat on the shelf gathering dust.

For starters she had over ten pacifiers, and they were all of different brands and sizes. She did not need a newborn one seeming as she was almost a year old and seeming as she should be encouraged to get off dummies she also threw out the ones with interesting patterns on them, keeping only three plain and boring ones. She did not feel like tackling the huge pile of toys just yet, it was like a tidal wave, she would do this afternoon though, all this sort of thing needed to be done to reduce clutter, for now she would sort through Rin's clothes. It would seem nothing had been thrown out yet, and Rin being at such a vital stage in her development was in a constant growth spurt, many of what she had did not fit.

It was clear Sesshoumaru was completely clueless when it came to Rin, Kagome had more sense, she'd been raising Souta with her mother after all. Kagome grabbed the clothes that were too small, and the ones she hated the sight of just for good measure and threw them out. She grabbed a now empty box and stuffed the outfits that were too big into it and stowed it away on top of the wardrobe to gather dust, it could be opened again once she reached that age. Sesshoumaru did a good job really, sorting his work around Rin, but seriously he was still feeling guilty and he was throwing money at the child to compensate.

Rin did not care, if she could speak well enough she would say it too, and she did not need all this stuff. She did not play with half the toys she had, there were tidal waves of it, Kagome felt as if she were drowning in them, too much choice she knew was bad, it was suffocating. It took a lot of time and it was tedious, but eventually she managed to widdle it down to about one hundred toys only. She kept the rocking horse and the swing and the slide and all the big things of course, and games such as tidily winks and snakes and ladders never got old, though of course none of these games could be played until she was older.

Without even consulting her employer she threw away the dolls, even though Rin had not shown interest in them yet, there was always the chance, she was just taking precaution. If she was to be the child's caretaker then she was going to have to abide by her rules slightly and no child she was involved with was going to play with dolls. And you wonder why some children engage in sexual acts and become mothers and thirteen and fourteen, it is because you make them want to be mothers as soon as they turn three with the plastic babies with hair that grows. A real child is trouble enough without a plastic one to burp and change and feed and coddle to sleep from the brink of insanity, the parent's insanity that is from all the goddamn wailing.

Come to think of it, Rin had not touched another toy apart from Suzuki since the start of today, she was still clutching it when she left the Christmas do and was holding it when arrived this morning. Kagome wondered whether this was because she gave it to her, or whether it was because Suzuki was the cutest fuzziest teddy bear she had seen in her life. She was still jealous, not only did she buy that bear, she named him, she was going to decide not to give it to Souta. Still, not she was looking after the child she should probably try to be a little mature.

No, Rin was not going to have dolls, she was not going to have Barbie, and she was not going to have tea parties. She did not have to be a tomboy; Kagome wasn't a tomboy herself after all, she wore makeup and jewellery and cared about her hair, but only started when she was old enough for it. Before the age of ten she did not touch dresses and still only wore them and skirts when the occasion called for it, such as the fateful Christmas do. Before that she was an honouree boy, she identified with the opposite sex with more ease, she wore the same clothes and Souta did and played with the boys and school. She only made close friends with girlfriends Erie and Yuuka and Ayumi once she started high school.

The sound of Rin gurgling reached her ears distracting her; it was almost 1pm, time to get her lunch. Picking her up in her arms she journeyed to the fridge and opened the door, "well, which one do you want?" Rin thought for a moment before pointing to the cheesy vegetables, oh, all baby food looked so disgusting, she spooned it into her eager mouth anyway. She had a few of teeth now; she was ready to move onto solids any day now, more than ready. The mere smell of it was nauseating, did she really eat that stuff too when she was a little kid?

After another few minutes sorting through the wardrobe she found a lifesaver, it was a baby bouncer, she actually remembered the hours of fun she got from that, and the hours of fun Souta had with the same toy after her. She set it up in the kitchen and looked around for the first time, really looked around, the place was in dire need of a clean, obviously in between work and caring for the child he had neglected domestic duties and the child meant nobody else could be hired to do it. Sighing she rolled up her sleeves and set to work.

Three hours later Kagome was rubbing cream into her dishpan hands; thankfully there was a little left in her first aid kit. All the dishes and pans that were piled up were washed and put away, Rin's bottles sterilized and put in another cupboard. The surfaces were wiped and sparkling clean; even the windows and mirrors about the house were cleaner than Kagome suspected they had ever been. Tired out from bouncing and laughing Rin went to sleep at about 6pm after just two books, Kagome congratulated herself on a job well done. But her day was not over yet, she had two hours until Sesshoumaru came home, then she could retire.

She would do her schoolwork but it was not Wednesday and she had not had the chance to go in and collect it. She had asked Souta to go to her teachers each day and collect work so she kept up to date and was not overloaded on Wednesdays and Sundays. In the absence of anything else to do she grabbed a vacuum cleaner from the cupboard underneath the first staircase. It was dusty and had obviously not been used for some time. It was strange, because the house actually looked pretty clean; Kagome guessed he had someone come in every week or so, but there were some areas that needed to be done every day or every other day.

She emptied the vacuum cleaner three times on her trawl through the house; she looked at the clock 7:59pm, Sesshoumaru would be home any minute. She was still put on edge by him and Kagome found herself getting fidgety about him coming back. Needing something to do other than sit and wait from him Kagome went back up to Rin's room and smiled at her peacefully sleeping form; oh sleeping babies were the most adorable things on the planet. She sorted her books from easy to hard on the book shelf, 8:10pm, he was still not home. Kagome had already rearranged the newly dusted toys from youngest to oldest on the shelf and she found herself twitching. 'Oh come on Sesshoumaru, where are you? 8:15pm.

Kagome looked in her bag and found the book Persuasion, oh yeah; she had an essay to do on that in three weeks time, she better get on reading it then. "Sir Walton Elliot, of Kellynch hall, in Somersetshire, was a man who, for his own amusement, never took up any book but the Baronetage; there he found occupation for an idle hour, and consolation in a distressed one; there his faculties were roused into admiration and respect, by contemplating the limited remnant of the earliest patents; there any unwelcome sensations, arising from domestic affairs, changed naturally into pity and contempt."

Wow, Kagome was sure glad that was over, it was perhaps the longest sentence she had ever come across in a book before. It was impossible to fit it all in one breath and chose to refresh her lungs at each caesura instead. The pattern was similar throughout the nest couple of pages; there were only a couple of ford stops every paragraph. The language too made the novel trying, she didn't really like the plotline as it was, but with the complicated language as well, it physically hurt her. As it was though, things stood with school and she had to read it. It wasn't that bad after she forced herself to get it, and she easily lost herself in the book.

Suddenly the sound of whimpering reached her ears, Rin had awakened, and her she thought Rin was through waking up in the night, she was almost a year old after all. Still, this was her job... she glanced at her watch 9:25pm, okay so it wasn't her job at this time, she should be home – and so should Sesshoumaru, however, Kagome was not going to stand by and let her continue to cry, she still cared for the baby after all. She was not after food or drink or a change, all she wanted was comfort, a few minutes coddling should do it.

Gathering the child upon her arms she went downstairs and cuddled her in the lounge on the armchair. It took her a long time to cuddle the little girl back to sleep, she was still whimpering 10 minutes later and once she had finally quietened Kagome found herself dropping off too. She wanted to put her back in her cot but her tiny fist was clenched pretty tightly around her top which made doing so pretty difficult. It would be alright, Sesshoumaru would be able to extricate her once he got home. She was fighting to keep her eyes open here, so she wished he was going to turn up soon, he did say 8pm, and he had the gall to chide her for being late.

She glanced at her watch once more 9:45pm, she usually went to bed in thirty minutes and she was not even home yet, and she wanted to take a shower. He was not setting the best example being so late back. 9:46pm, what if something had happened to him? Happened to him, like bad? He was a powerful Daiyoukai; the only thing that had happened to him was he was pulled to stay after work? But if he was the boss surely he could just say he needed to go now – he must have done it before when he was the only one to look after the child. 10:03pm, whoops, looks like she just dropped off there for a bit, she had to watch it, oh Sesshoumaru, please come back soon!


	7. Pack

**Oh Sesshoumaru, you careless man, how could you? O.K, so I promised someone I would put up three chapters at once this Sunday, so here you all are.**

**Chapter 7 – Pack**

Sesshoumaru looked at his watch, 4pm, he opened his mouth to say he had to go before realizing he did not, Kagome was taking care of it. It got to 6pm and he vaguely remembered Rin went to bed at this time, that he lost his tight control on his schedule. His work ended and the only thing he still remembered was the fact that he did not have to rush home. "So Sesshoumaru, you have been relaxed all day do you want to come to the pub?" He and Naraku had always been... well they'd not liked each other, because Sesshoumaru was all about control and Naraku liked to go out drinking, and when Naraku decided to be more about control, Sesshoumaru started letting the company slip by spending time with his daughter.

He opened his mouth to say no, but halted, it was not that he did not want to go to the pub, but that it was unlike him to do so. "Sure," he complied, and two hours later that was where he sat, not drunk because it was impossible for him to get drunk, but the slight bit tipsy he was able to achieve with his overly tolerant body. He happened to glance at his watch, 10:05pm, and something clicked, he was not sure what it was at first, but he realized he needed to be somewhere else, he should not have come here, that was the second time he had had this feeling, like when he realized the baby monitor should have gone off at the Christmas do.

That was why he did not dismiss it like last time, and then he realized, and his face blanched. His nanny was a 15 year old girl and he had told her that her day ended at 8pm and she could go home, it was after 10pm, he had left Rin with nobody looking over her. Cursing he down the last of his drink and left the pub. Somebody, it might have been Naraku asked where he was going so soon and why, he did not bother to turn and answer. He had had contact with this girl twice, and twice he had been too relaxed and irresponsible with his child.

When he walked through the door to his residence at 10:30pm his eyes went to the armchair in the lounge, and his breath caught in his throat. Kagome was sitting there, fast asleep, her whole body curled up on the huge seat like a cat, cuddling Rin who was also fast asleep to her like one might protect an egg. The younger child in her sleep was clinging onto her for dear life which might explain why the teen had not put her down. He could not keep the smile off his face at the sight, and his heart was filled with gratitude and guilt.

He walked over to the duo and managed to disentangle Rin from the sleeping teen's arms without waking either of them up. Even deep asleep Rin identified with him and turned her head into his chest instead. He settled her back into her cradle and stroked her head and black curls like he was used to. He returned to the lounge and looked upon the remaining sleeping child, now came the question of what to do with her. He could wake her up and drive her home, but then she would not get a good night's sleep, and that was unfair if he expected her to be back here at 7:00am the next morning to tend to Rin.

He waved a hand in front of her face and coughed, she did not stir, she must be exhausted. He leant over her and fished the baby monitor out of her pocket, slipping it into his own, he would look over Rin tonight, but he doubted she was going to wake; they would all get a good night's sleep. She did not twitch, well she seemed pretty deep asleep, and the chair was suitably massive so there was no way she was going to wake up in the middle of the night with cramp. There was only one thing for it, he went over to the cupboard and brought out a blanket, she did not stir even as he tucked it around her, it made sense for her to stay over anyway.

He was not that tired but decided to go to bed anyway, the sooner he did, the sooner he would go to sleep after all. He looked once more at the sleeping girl on the chair; she was asleep in his house, smelling like his pup, his eyes bled red as his inner beast rose to the surface. _Pack, _it growled and he couldn't help but agree, his beast was always right, she was in his residence, looking after his child, she was pack. He walked into the kitchen to grab something to eat before going to bed and saw that the place was sparkling clean... she had taken care of domestic duties too. Pack indeed, like Rin; her position in said pack though was yet to be determined.

When Kagome woke up she was overcome with dread, _oh Kami, I fell asleep in my employer's house. And I had no alarm clock to wake me! _She sat up with a start and cried out, grabbing her head as the world span from the shock. There was a blanket over her, her mind went to Sesshoumaru, the image was downright humiliating. Light filtered through the window, but with it being winter it was never light that early, she glanced at her watch 8:00am, she was an hour late for work, on the bright side she was already here, or maybe that wasn't such a bright side after all. Right on cue Sesshoumaru strode into the room, his eyes immediately going to her and a small smile graced his lips; well at least he did not seem all that angry.

"You're awake," he said matter of factly as he strode over to her with a mug of tea in his hand; "I trust you slept well." He was not being sarcastic, he really was just hoping her night's sleep was good; she uncurled herself from where she was in the chair, she was a little stiff, but yeah she was pretty good. Once he reached her, without a word he outstretched his hand, it took Kagome a little while to catch onto what he was getting at, then it dawned on her, he was offering her the mug of tea, she took it with a gracious smile, this would wake her up.

She took two scalding gulp before looking back up at Sesshoumaru who was still standing there, "I am so sorry for falling asleep last night," she said, that was a really bad first impression, "I promise it will not happen again." She hoped Sesshoumaru would forgive her, in fact seeming as it was her first day, and she was here if not alert, she expected for him to forgive her, saying something along the lines of, "make sure it does not." However all he did was smirk at her words, was he... laughing at her, well that meant he definitely was not angry.

"I was under the impression that humans need sleep every night, not only was it inevitable that you fell asleep, you will definitely being doing so again." So he got the wrong end of the stick... or had he? She did not know what time he got back last night, but if it was after 10:30pm then she was definitely going to be asleep, especially seeming as she was up at 5:30am, she just could not stay awake for that long. "Do not make a promise you cannot possibly hope to keep," he advised with that smile before settling back into the settee opposite her.

Trying not to feel aggrieved that he was poking fun at her, Kagome formulated a response, "I am sorry for falling asleep on the job," she said being more specific, "I should not have fallen asleep until you got home, that was irresponsible." Sesshoumaru try as he might, he could not find anything wrong with what she did. Thousands of families go to sleep at night, all of the members peacefully and blissfully unaware in their own bed, some with young children, and the parents slept too, he slept while Rin was sleeping too, there was nothing wrong with it. If she fell asleep while Rin was still awake then maybe he would have cause to complain.

"On the contrary," Sesshoumaru said, "I think you did a more than satisfactory job last night, especially seeming as yesterday was you first day." Actually she did a spectacular job, doing all that housework too, and Rin was happily toddling about in the kitchen not crying, happy that she knew the two people she had bonded with were in the next room. "In fact, I am the one who was irresponsible last night, I should have been home at 8pm, and instead I was not home until two and a half later. I expected you to have gone home, you were well in your rights to do so, and I would be the one at fault for leaving Rin by herself, but you outdid yourself and stayed."

"I couldn't leave Rin here by herself, especially seeming as she woke up crying at some point during the evening, that would truly be irresponsible, she may almost be one, but she is still a little baby." She was horrified that he could even suggest anyone could do that. Sesshoumaru smiled at her expression, she truly cared about her, his beast purred, _pack _it growled at him in reinforcement despite the fact he had already agreed, only pack would act this way. It was always a bonus when you loved the one you had to look after.

He was paying her though, pack that was paid, no, he was providing for her or at least acting like an alpha and enabling her to provide for herself, still, he seemed more like an employer. That was O.K though; she would understand that, an employer/employee relationship. He knew what she meant though and that was what counted, she was pack, someone he was to provide for, someone that was his to protect. And for Rin, to have her trust her so explicitly, she must view the girl as something of a mother to her. She was not comfortable with it though, she was still on edge around him, still frightened, that was alright though, he could afford to wait.

He got up and straightened his tie, "I have to go," he said, "I promise I will be back on time today." He went towards the door, "Rin is in the kitchen, I've fed her breakfast, she'll be fine until lunch now." With one hand on the doorframe he turned around to look at her and smiled, "oh, and, good work yesterday, keep it up." With that, and a flash of silver hair and amber eyes flash, he was gone; Kagome stared after him confused and thought 'well that was weird'. He did not even mention the whole sleeping over thing, though she had to admit it was pretty useful not having to organize getting here. Maybe she could do it again, as much as she hated standing up Souta like this, it would make her job a hell of a lot easier.

She wanted a shower; she had not had one for a little while now. She had been shown where the bathroom was yesterday, well that was going to be her next stop. She checked on Rin, she seemed pretty happy bouncing in her bouncer, but she did not want to leave her like that for half an hour while she bathed, she might get bored. Taking her out of the bouncer she was getting tired of she placed her in front of a television and put some child programme on that made you lose the will to live just like the books, but Rin was transfixed right away, that should be a suitable baby sitter. She had Suzuki still in her grasp; he was helping to keep her calm.

The shower was amazing, it had three heads shooting hot water at her from different angles, and it was a double shower too. The different mechanics were not all that hard to work out and twenty minutes later when she was squeezing water out of her hair, she felt better than she had done for a long time, she didn't think she had ever felt so clean after a shower. She hoped he did not mind her using one of his towels; she would put it in the wash during the day like the clothes Rin had worn yesterday, coming to think of it, the bathroom could do with a clean.

Yep, while Rin was occupied playing by herself or watching the television she would clean the bathroom, that always took a long time, so then she would get lunch sorted. Seeming as she had not had the chance to make herself another pack lunch she would partake in some food too. The windows could really do with a clean, they were always neglected because they were so difficult to get to, but at least the inside could be done and it would still make a massive improvement. She had not yet managed to vacuum Rin's room because she was always in it and she doubted she liked the loud noise, so while the girl was downstairs she would do that. And of course she had to check on her constantly to see if she would like to play with her.

Rin was pretending to read, imitating her on a stool nearby while Kagome was on her hands and knees in the bathroom scrubbing the floor. It looked clean at first glance but when you looked closer and started to clean it, the cloth cam away brown and grey each time and now the tiles were practically sparkling. It had to be said, Kagome was glad he had a big house, it would mean that she would be kept busy each day, there was nothing worse than being bored while you are working, then you really would feel like you're stealing.

She was just congratulating herself on a job well done, suitably satisfied with the new state of the bathroom and was ready to get herself and the child some lunch when her mobile rang. She opened it, it was Souta, that was a call she definitely could not ignore, phone in one hand and Rin tucked against her hip with the other arm she answered the call. "Hey sis," Souta said as soon as she pressed accept, "what are you doing right now?" He sounded anxious, she couldn't blame him, he'd never gone this long without even hearing from her before.

"I'm at work obviously; I am just getting myself and Rin some lunch, what about you?" She was well aware that lunch break had started at his school so he was probably doing the same thing, but had lunch for one; hang on wait a minute, that was a question worth asking. "Did mum and Onigumo go out last night; you do have a lunch don't you?" If mum went out with Onigumo which was happening more frequently seeming as the man was trying to gather up the courage to propose then she would not have been able to fix her son a packed lunch, that was Kagome's job anyways whether her mother went out the night before or not, and the boy was only ten he could not be expected to sort that sort of thing out himself.

"Well I'm asking around for some money to buy something from the canteen, I'm not all that hungry anyway." Her heart clenched with guilt she should have found a way to make him lunch ,she should have made a couple yesterday before heading to work, that's what she should have done. Souta heard his sister go silent on the end of the phone and grew concerned, "I'm just joking sis," he was more capable than he family gave him credit for, even if he was only ten years old, "I made my own packed lunch of course, and very nice it is too, though it doesn't hold a candle up to your cooking," nothing could beat Kagome's cooking.

She breathed a sigh of relief, "don't worry your sister like that," she chided. She decided to move onto more important matters while he was on the line. "Have you got some work for me then Souta?" She knew she could count on him to not forget to go and collect it for her; the important part was him getting it to her. She should not have all that much seeming as it had only been two days including today, but she wanted to stay up to date, it was hard catching up when in high school even if it was only a couple of days.

"I'm not sure what you classify as a lot, you have some maths in there though so it may take you a long time." Funnily enough he was not even poking fun, it was just common knowledge how bad at maths she was and how much she hated it. "I could give it to you this evening," he sounded unsure, "that is if you come home this evening." Yep, he was definitely upset about her not coming home this evening and being unable to spend the evening together. He was hiding it well though knowing it was not her fault, guilt still clawed her heart.

Sesshoumaru had promised he would be back at 8pm today, but that meant she would not get home until about half past, and then she had work to do, so there was not much chance of them spending this evening with each other either. My day finishes at 8pm, why don't you come here when the school day is over, I'll give you the money when you get here, my employer gives me more than enough money to cover the most expensive taxis." Souta jumped up and down with excitement at the end of the phone, with the chance to see his sister, and in the awe inspiring Taisho residence, hell he would run there.


	8. The scent of pack

**Hey, sorry it is a shorter one I ran out of content. Please review, I don't have many yet!**

**Chapter 8 – The scent of pack**

He hung up with a huge smile on his face, he would be counting the seconds until 3pm now, he could hardly wait. "Hey Souta!" Someone called and he turned around, the huge smile on his face falling, Takemaru was the most obnoxious guy in school, everybody hated him and he hated everyone and liked picking on people younger and weaker than him for fun. He usually didn't get physical, but his words pissed him off so much and if he were to strike the bully in anger he would definitely retaliate. He couldn't help it though, whenever Takemaru started to insult his sister, his sore spot he couldn't help but jump at him.

"What's up with the ditzy grin short ass?" Oh yes, he always started off mild, but he got gradually worse and when he was looking for a fight he got physical pretty quickly. Seeming as he was on his own Souta guessed he was not looking for one but if he started going on about Kagome, he would definitely bring one to him. There was no way Souta could win if it came to blows, he knew that, but he would give it his best shot and would get a few good hits in. Then suddenly a shadow fell over him, suddenly a little frightened he looked over his shoulder and saw a familiar face, "Kohaku? I didn't know you came here."

The slightly older boy did not even spare him a glance and focused on Takemaru. Recently, ever since Kohaku turned eleven actually and started performing in martial art shows, his favourite class being that with weapons were he trained with a chain like weapon; rumours of his strength and skill had circulated. He raised a clenched fist and hit Takemaru round the face so hard he fell to the ground, and when he took his hand away from his cheek Souta saw it was swelling up and he had busted lip, Kohaku was _strong. _"If you lay one finger or say one bad word to my friend Souta again," he warned in a quiet voice, "I swear I'll tear your fuckin' head off."

"Whoa, Souta," Kagome took a couple of steps back from the force of the stench, holding a hand over her mouth and nose to protect herself from it. "You know when you wore that little bit of perfume to the Christmas do it was kind of cute and not all that bad, but when it is cheapo stuff you can't go and wear God damn loads it, it's repulsive." Souta had a look of death on his face as she let him in the house and led him to the massive lounge. He did not grace her with an answer; he just shot her a glare as he sat down on the big armchair with a scowl. "Come on," she said lovingly, looking at him with a smile, "cough up, admit what happened."

"Takemaru," he all but growled, "that is what happened." Kagome's smile faded, Takemaru was the most obnoxious guy she knew, he lived to make other people's life a misery and it made no sense why he did it, but he did, and he enjoyed it. But then again, Takemaru doing the things that he did, having perfume chucked at you was not all that bad, after all, she had seen Souta with a black eye and a busted lip from Takemaru. She had seen him come home from school crying over some of the things he had said and done, a cologne attack was not all that bad.

It had not happened again because Kagome caught him after school and beat him up so he could barely move. Seeming as Takemaru was thirteen but still hugely bigger than her she should not have won, but it seemed that Takemaru did not like hitting little girls and seeming as she had always been tiny she fell under that category. She was running from rage that someone dared to hurt her baby brother and not only was she prepared to fight 'till the death, a downfall of hers had always been her desire for revenge, and she gained it using any and all means necessary.

"I was being targeted by him and then all of a sudden Kohaku..."

Kagome bounced Rin up and down on her knee and sang a silly song she remembered being sung to her by her own mother when she was a child... that is a younger child. "Kagome," Souta complained, slamming down his pen with too much force and stared at her with a serious expression. "I go to all the trouble of bringing you the work you asked me to bring and you decide to sing that mind numbing song to her. I thought you hated those books and children's T.V and songs anyway," Kagome just smiled in response he was still grouchy from the cologne attack earlier that day, and as much as she loved and therefore empathised with her brother it could not be denied that the mere idea of it was hilarious.

"You're just jealous that she doesn't like you but loves me," she said, knowing that it was absolute bulls. Souta was a young child himself, and he was not at all jealous that he did not get the infant's affections, but more that the infant was getting Kagome's. But that was why she was here, tending to the infant was her job now, her very well paid job, and she was doing it because she wanted to help him out, she had already said that in a couple of weeks when she started to get her pay-checks she would pay for guitar lessons for him, starting with getting him a guitar.

He understood that, and was thankful, but nothing beat spending some time with her, he simply could not wait to only spend Sundays with her. She didn't care and either Sesshoumaru had to accept it or... well he would encounter that problem if it came. He had to see his sister while accommodating her working hours, because he was not going to settle for not seeming her at all, it simply was not going to happen. If that meant seeing her at work, doing his homework in a luxurious lounge on a huge sofa, drinking the most expensive and exquisite hot chocolate he had ever tasted in his life then so be it.

"Listen Kagome, you really need to put her bed soon, it's almost 6, isn't that the time you said she usually goes to sleep?" He hoped she did not see straight past his loight tone and saw he could not wait to have her all to himself.

"But once I do that I'll have no excuse but to start on this work, I've already scrubbed the house from top to bottom, so I'll have to do it," she whined with a childish pout.

"Yes, that is the idea; you are the one who said you did not want to fall behind anyways. Bathe her, change her, put her to bed them come back down and get on with your work, oh, and come home this evening, you are going to school tomorrow after all." Sometimes he felt like the older sibling with her childish antics but never wished he was older, he enjoyed being pampered by her. In a few years when they were both of age and her was taller than her at last he would be the one to treat her and look after her, pay her back some.

Grumbling she took off up the stairs with the tired child in her arms, Souta just smiled as he watched her go and finished up his work. An hour later Souta was finishing the washing up for her while she finished up her homework and schoolwork. Then they just sat on the sofa and... Chatted, they hung out like they usually did in the evenings, and Souta began to believe that maybe he did not have to worry about losing Kagome after all. Kagome would always love him the most, he was sure of it, and if Rin was willing to share, then he could handle it.

It was exactly 8pm when Sesshoumaru strode through the door; Kagome wondered whether he had timed it perfectly just to prove something. She expected to be greeted with a nod at least, but she was not even acknowledged, amber eyes going straight to Souta and narrowing in suspicion. Someone who was not pack was under his roof where the rest of his pack was... well, himself, Rin and Kagome, that was not really a pack, but it counted to him. His eyes flashed red once, before he gained control of himself, this was a child here, he would not be mad usually; it was just that he was acting so familial with his...

"Ah, Taisho san," Kagome said, distracting him, standing up from where she had been sitting and bowing in greeting, "welcome back home." She gestured to the young boy sitting next to her, "this is Souta, my little brother, he came to drop off some school work for me to get done." She gave the huge pile of paperwork that gave a hard afternoon in the office a run for its money. "I hope you don't mind, Rin was already asleep and she has not woken since I put her down, so I hope she is good for you tonight, I, well, we had best be going." Of course, it was Tuesday; she had Wednesday off to go to school, so she was going home.

She took her little brother's hand and made her way to the front door only to find it was chucking it down outside. There was no way Kagome was going to walk to the bus station in that, Souta had taken the initiative to find out the bus routes nearby. She took out her mobile and dialled for the taxi service, once she hung up Souta frowned at her expression, it was the face she always wore when she wanted to swear. "There has been a train accident, not too serious, but all lines have been temporarily cancelled, there won't be a taxi free for two hours."

Sesshoumaru continued to stare at the boy; he was covered in this overbearing disgusting smell, it was sweet, suffocating. However, if he concentrated, he could smell pine and moss and sakura, the smell so similar to Kagome's own. He watched as they made their way back to where they'd been sitting, "do you mind if we stay for a couple of hours?" Kagome asked, suddenly nervous, she had not stopped being nervous around him, which was mildly annoying given the fact he considered pack, and you should not be scared of your alpha. He did not know why she even felt the need to ask, there was no way he would throw them out in the rain.

"Do as you please," he said, he hoped it didn't sound begrudging, but she smiled and led the boy back to the sofa. He continued to watch as she stroked his hair as she finished off some more work, no longer concentrating on it, he guessed she had done enough for one day. He went up to Rin to stroke her locks, he felt as if he had forgotten to do something if he did not do it every evening. The next stop was the kitchen to make himself tea; he could not be bothered to cook anything fancy, he had had to work especially hard to make sure he would get home exactly at 8pm, he could not arrive so late a second time after all.

He had a choice between noodles or readymade lasagne. He chose both and ate them one after the other. He noticed the house was immaculate once more and made a mental note to give the young girl a pay rise, money was no concern of his. Every time he glanced in the lounge the duo were talking less and becoming less animated. By the time he had had a shower and gotten his work done the taxi was due to arrive in fifteen minutes. There was silence coming from the lounge and with a quick glance he could see they were both fast asleep on the settee.

He smirked; Kagome had both arms wrapped around the boy like one would cuddle their own child. The image of her nursing his knee came to his mind once more, but that is how she viewed him. She had always looked after him like one would look after a son, and the boy for his part did not seem to mind all that much. It was strange, he had always heard from others that siblings, although they loved each other, liked to argue and play tricks one another, and it was only made worse if they were kitsunes. His beast chose that moment to rise up to offer an explanation, it seldom asked for anything and was only ever helpful so he consulted it.

'_Pup...' _it growled, _'pack,' _it did not need to say more than that. Sesshoumaru was in complete tune with his beast as most youkai aimed to be, there was seldom need for many words. Sesshoumaru cocked his head in agreement; yes he guessed that was right. Kagome was a member of his pack and if she treated the younger male as her own child then he was also a pup of his and a member of his small but prestigious pack. As alpha it was his duty to look after them, and his responsibility to offer extra protection to the pups that need it.

He guessed he had no choice in the matter really, if the boy and Kagome were so close, Souta – that was his name, Souta and Kagome. He could hardly have them apart; and in time Rin he was sue would grow to accept him, as she got older she would outgrow this fear of others anyway. His little pack had another member, another pup and that. He smiled once more at the thought, in his youth he would never have imagined having so many humans in his pack, the only demon so far was himself, and none of his pack were of his own blood.

He was left with a dilemma, he could both cancel the taxi and take them home himself once they woke, but they might be asleep for the night instead of taking a quick nap. The boy started to stir, obviously they were going to take the taxi after all, and right on time he saw out of the corner of his eye it pulled up outside of his residence. It vaguely registered in his mind that he could have taken them home as soon as they decided to leave and saw it was raining. But he had not done so, because he had not wanted to do so, because they were pack now.

He watched them leave his residence with uneasiness, he was worried for them. It felt irresponsible to let such young human members of his pack leave his residence, the safest compound around in the middle of the night. Oh well, it was no matter, he would see her tomorrow... except he wouldn't, because it was Tuesday, she had school tomorrow, he would not see her until Thursday morning. He blinked, for some reason, that made him feel even more uneasy, but it was more than just that, he felt... abandoned... no... impatient to see her once more? Why was that? The idea that he was not going to see her for some time was almost painful, and he had barely known her two days, but still, it was an entirely unpleasant thought.

Something was keeping him awake; it was worry, worry that his pack made it to their house well. Rin did not wake so he had nothing to calm him, so he lay in his bed wide awake staring at the walls and the ceiling. He sighed; sleep did not come easily, when it got to the morning he had somehow found some sleep. He made his way to the kitchen and made a mug of tea, he brought it to the lounge before realizing Kagome was not there for him to give it to. He did not dislike tea, but, he had wanted to give it to her. He sat down in the lounge feeling a little dejected for a stupid reason and drank it himself, it was posh and expensive but it still tasted off.


	9. Homeless and homework

**And the plot develops, sorry about the slow romance guys, but you have Onigumo and Aya to keep you occupied at least, and let me assure you, that is honest love.**

**Chapter 9 – Homeless and homework**

He found himself tapping his fingers against his desk, for the first time since he got the child, he was bored. Rin slept through the night now so he did not want to take a nap or anything, he was ahead of his work again, on top of everything, Wednesday was his day off, but he was just not used to relaxing. The time he spent relaxing were the quiet moments he spent with his Rin, but Rin no longer was in constant need of those moments, she hadn't since the moment she met her nanny. From what he could see, he seemed to have been replaced by fake fur stuffed with cotton with a couple of marbles at the top of it.

She clung onto the inanimate object like she now only occasionally clung onto him, he grit his teeth, why was even that annoying him now? He really needed to do something to calm his nerves or he may end up doing something he regrets in the future in retrospect. But there was only one thing he wanted – he wanted to be with his pack, and it was not the same without all of the members there. He wondered what he wanted, a shower usually helped calm his nerves but he had had one earlier that morning and it was only noon now.

Frowning he went to a bookshelf where all of his books lay on one shelf and all of his daughters lay lined up on the other. He owned a great many books but did not actually read all that often, not only did he find they were over far too quickly but his superior Daiyoukai memory meant he never liked things more than once, it just got boring. As for Rin she couldn't read, but enjoyed being read to immensely, and was so young she could be read the same book over and over and she would not know the difference. He knew she liked it for Kagome had informed him that she read her brother a story each night before bed and even at the age he was now he still enjoyed it, and she had read her a number of books at the Christmas party.

As soon as he picked up one of her books off the shelf he had her complete attention and she toddled over to him expectantly. She held out her arms to be picked up and placed on his lap; well he guessed this could kill a few hours, along with his will to live depending on how many books he ended up reading. True to his thoughts the books were awful but as soon as he tried to go for one of his own with a bit more storyline Rin began to squirm in aggravation, she only liked books with pictures in it for her to enjoy. Understandable he guessed for a young child,

Once it got to 4pm he was thoroughly bored, but at that time, life decided to throw him a saviour. The doorbell rang; the expression saved by the bell had never been more appreciated. It was Kagome, she had sensed him pining for her and she had come to placate him. O.K, so that was probably not how things are, but still, his beast purred in contentment as he drank in her sight and was enshrouded by her scent. She was a young and vulnerable pack member; he was worried when she was out of his sight with no obvious signs of protection.

She stood nervously on his doorstep for a few moments, shifting from foot to foot before Sesshoumaru remembered himself and stood aside, letting her in. He didn't need to jerk his head to signal for her to follow him to the lounge, where she sat on the edge of her seat. Once comfortable she stated her request. "Taisho san, I know I have only been working for you for a few days, so it is really inappropriate for me to say this, but I was wondering if I could arrive late in the mornings for a week or so." His expression darkened, that was not news he wanted to hear, and he found himself completely unsure of how to react.

If any of his other employees had dropped a bombshell like this on him he would have either shrugged it off or just docked pay in retribution. He always had a surplus of staff, along with people just longing to work for him so he was never worried about holidays and sick days and people who just can't make it. With Kagome, things were different, he had the urge to just jump up and say 'absolutely not'. No, things were more complicated than that, he could not just get someone to take over her in the mornings even if it was just for a week, not after Rin had identified with her; it was not fair on the child and not fair on the traumatised baby sitter he would have to hire, a solution would have to be found.

He knew he could afford to be a little late for work in the mornings for a week, that was not really the problem here if he was going to be perfectly honest, after all, he did it indefinitely before he had Kagome, and he could do it again. The problem was, he did not want her to spending less and less time with him and Rin at the alpha's residence. She was pack, a young, vulnerable, female member of his pack at that, she needed to e protected, his instincts cried out for him to prevent her from leaving his house at all for any reason.

This was troubling indeed, he could not really just say 'no' and leave it at that, because it might be, for some reason, physically impossible for her to make it. "Why?" He asked, if there was a way to get around the provided reason, then he would find it and work round the issue.

"Well you see, our house got flooded this evening, and we cannot live there while the place is drying out. Souta is staying with a new friend of his, and my mother is staying with Onigumo, but all my friends live really far away, so it will take me longer to get here."

That was it? That was it! That wasn't a bad situation at all, no; in fact this was a perfect opportunity! Sesshoumaru tried not to smile as it would be completely inappropriate to do so given the poor circumstances of Kagome. His beast preened itself happily, though this did rather depend on her agreeing. "I have come up with the perfect solution to your dilemma though I am surprised that you did not think of it yourself. You shall stay here," He finished with an air of finality, but after all, he meant for it sound more like an order than a request, he was not really giving her much of a choice in the matter. He now had an entire week to convince her that it would be more convenient for her to move into his residence indefinitely.

She wanted to refuse, he could tell by her nervous twitching and her startled expression, but this was only because she did not want to impose. He guessed this was understandable, even as prestigious he was, with him identifying her as pack as well, accepting such an offer would be seen as entirely out of the question for such a thoroughly selfless creature. He could not have her say no, it simply would not do, but he could not force her to stay, that would be called kidnap, a practice highly frowned upon and one that would thoroughly destroy his reputation.

Sesshoumaru suppressed a sigh; he guessed the only thing left to do now was to persuade her before she declined. "It makes sense," he said, before she could get a word out," after all, you cannot get much closer to the workplace, and that will save you precious sleep in the mornings. I will not charge you anything to stay here; you get free food, showers, access to everything you would were you staying at your own house. I could also arrange a lift to your school on Wednesday and of course your brother may come and stay for as long as he desires too, although he may prefer to be with his friends and he has no obligations to my house. You will not be imposing if this is what you fear; it is my pleasure to give you a place to stay."

Kagome already had her suitcases with her, apparently she had been on her way to her friend's house and had decided to stop off at his place to apologise and tell him the news. Her will to decline was fading, he could tell by the air of acceptance she had around her, it was the most pleasing smell. After all he had a point, and she decided in the end that it was in her best interests to agree. "Well if you're sure that's O.K," she settled for in the end, and Sesshoumaru knew that was just a long way to say 'yes'. Personally he had a feeling she may have been slightly intimidated by the finality in his tone as he practically ordered her to stay here. He was an intimidating individual though, he knew that, and if it worked, he wasn't going to complain.

"Wonderful," Sesshoumaru concluded, stealing her suitcase before she could make reply, well he said suitcase, the thing was tiny and could not contain more than her purse, if she had one, and perhaps a single change of clothes. "Then it is settled." He started up the stairs heading for the spare room next to his own, it was the best one he had and seeming as she was his only guest she may as well have the best. His beast had no shame, it was afraid to admit that he wanted to impress her; however it did also deny the significance of the room being next to his own, there was no need to jump to conclusions. She was alpha female of his pack by coincidence, because there were no other females in it apart from another human, but the other one happened to be an infant.

All she could do was walk after him, following him up the stairs in blind obedience, still possibly in a bit of a daze. Having had her suitcase stolen, her hands now were clasped in front of her, and she fiddled with her fingers nervously. He flung open the door and was pleasantly surprised as she gasped at what she was offered. Being born in the lap of luxury himself such space and general indulgences didn't bother him in the slightest. For Kagome it was apparently a very big deal, she even seemed to be getting distressed over his generosity, but he didn't want to give her anything less. He decided the best thing to do in this situation was to be indifferent to her mood, pretend he did not know what it was about, brush off her thanks and she would settle down.

He watched as she appraised the room, the double bed, the wardrobe, the vanity, the dresser, finally alighting on the window. He cocked his head in question as she rushed to window with a huge smile on her face. He set her suitcase down and followed her, coming up behind her and also looked out, he saw nothing of particular interest. Still she stayed there, "I love a good view," she explained with a quick glance up at him. Again, for such a simple and honest being, even the most mundane of experiences are like luxuries, even nothing but a view.

He was never one to gain pleasure out of something so normal anyway, but he completely failed to see the pleasure in this one. With good eyesight she may be able to see all the way to the downs, nature after all was rather appealing to the eye, but that was it. Immediately outside his gardens, and you could not see much of it from this angle, you could see a path, he saw a woman with her dog walked by, and a man on a bicycle. A little further than that there was a road, traffic was never very attractive, and now was no different. Cars and vans and trucks rushed by, a taxi sat parked not very far away, the driver inside looking decidedly pissed.

"You should go and tell the taxi driver that he is no longer needed," Sesshoumaru mentioned stepping back from the window and towards the door, opening it. "If you keep him waiting much longer he may begin to think he has been swindled. And going back for the rest of your things too might be a good idea." The bag she had brought with her he called a suitcase but when he held it he realized it was incredibly light and little more than a large handbag. Kagome gasped, blushed and ran out the room, apologies already falling out her mouth.

It was hard to keep her from working that day, seeming as she was in the workplace, even though he liked to think of it as home, it was her day off. Not only was it all too easy for him to go and have a nap or fix a meal, leaving Rin in her competent care, she did not actually have to look after her today. He did not know Kagome all that well but he was sure that it would be a cold day in hell before she actually refused to look after his ward. This however, as true as it may be, was not the point, the point was, this was Kagome's day off, it was also a day he should be relaxing, but he had never been good at it.

He sat in the lounge, feeling uncomfortable, Rin on his lap, just about dropping off to sleep. Kagome sat a couple of seats down from him, leaning on the coffee table, doing some work. He was unsure of what to do, a good host would offer her tea and make dinner, a good host was capable of such things. He could kill a chicken a thousand different ways, but don't ask him to cook one, he would like to think of himself as fair and not chauvinistic, but, that was what women did. He was traditional, he worked, he protected, he fought, if he had a woman in his life, she would look after the pups, cook and play hostess.

Rin was not interesting when she was dropping off to sleep and in the absence of anything to do he studied Kagome. She was frowning at a piece of paper, pen in hand but not writing anything, she was stuck on her schoolwork, well this should be interesting. Gathering Rin in his arms, being careful not to jostle her awake he made his way over to her. "You won't get the answer this way," he muttered looking at the sum she was puzzling over, making her look up at him questioningly. He took her pen and circled a couple of mistakes. "You made some simple mistakes early in the question which affected what came later; you did the complicated maths correctly, go back and correct what I've circled and you'll get 100%."

Half an hour later she sat on the edge of her seat while he sat next to her marking her homework, Rin, almost forgotten slept beside them on the settee, it was now 6pm after all, he would move her upstairs later. Such simple sums were beyond easy for him, it was almost amusing to realize how they could be difficult to others, but she was only fifteen, he had to remember that. Doing this was... relaxing, he guessed that relaxing activities could range to be all sorts of things. He had heard words from fathers at work who did their daughter's homework, pretending to view it as a chore, for work it was surprisingly enjoyable.

The rest of the day passed in a sort of daze. She phoned her friend to tell her that she would not be staying with her after all. She finished her work, Sesshoumaru put Rin to bed, and then they ate readymade lasagne. She did not usually eat readymade meals, her mother frowned on them and made sure Onigumo ate healthily now too. It was not really her place to complain, not after he gave her a room, a much more luxurious one than the one she would have had too. They took turns in the bathroom, and then went to their rooms, it was a lot like home, if a lot bigger, the week, she was sure would pass all too quickly.

She went through her night time routine of laying out the clothes for the next day out on the foot of the bed. She would get settled in later, hanging her clothes up and so on, though unpacking may be a waste of time seeming as she would only be here a week, still it would be a shame not to use such a nice wardrobe. Looking at the bed a childish glint entered her eyes, this was something Souta would do... but... oh what the hell. Taking a run up, she jumped onto the bed from a fair distance and bounced up quite high on impact, letting out a delighted laugh as she was bounced right out of the bed and oomphas she landed on the ground.

With a smirk on his face Sesshoumaru closed the door as he passed her room, yep, she was still a kid, but then what was wrong with a bit of harmless fun like that? She was still competent and looked after children really well, and it looked like good fun; he would just never say it out loud. Taking off his clothes and throwing them in the corner of the room, he would deal with them later maybe; he eyed his own soft bed. He had always had one like this and never noticed how it was better than most mattresses would be. With a shrug he ran from the door and did exactly the same, unlike Kagome, his bed was big enough that he did not end up on the floor. Unlike Kagome, no one saw his moment of childish idiocy.


	10. No reason

**More Souta in this one, I am attached to this character, and I have always liked the idea of Souta and Sesshoumaru meeting and forming some sort of platonic relationship. You'll see this in a fic I have been planning to write for a while but never got round to.**

**Chapter 10 – No reason**

When he woke that morning it was 7am, later than he usually did. He had an hour to get read and get to work; well at least he did not need to worry about Rin in his morning routine. He jumped out of bed and went straight to the shower, and got dressed. He jogged downstairs doing up his tie; he glanced at the clock on the wall, 7:35am, there was no time to prepare a morning meal, not that he needed to eat all that often, he just liked something at the beginning of the day before work. He grabbed a comb and started to pull it through his locks, he could not turn up to work looking like he'd just gotten out of bed no matter how accurate it may be. He was the C.E.O he had to set a good impression at all costs.

He was heading towards the door, if he was quick he would arrive a couple of minutes early, another requirement as C.E.O, be a little early than expected. "Wait, Taisho san!" The voice of a young woman called out stopping him. Kagome Higurashi, of course he had forgotten she would be up and tending to Rin, what was he thinking leaving without a word to them? He turned to her to bid her good day and to stroke the locks of the tired girl in her arms, it would seem though, this was not what the teenager was after. "You are not going to leave for work without even having anything to eat first are you, it isn't healthy."

He blinked; it had been a little while since he had encountered such explicit care for his person. This girl cared for him, truly cared for him, and not for any sort of underlying selfish reason. "Daiyoukai do not need to eat as often as human's do," this was truth, but it was a statement, not an answer, it didn't mean it wasn't hungry. What he was no expecting though was for Kagome to pick up on that as quickly as she did, or at all for that matter. But she saw right through him, however she did not question him on the subject, she knew who was in charge.

She disappeared for a moment and came back with a small object in her hand, Rin held to her chest with her free arm. "Here," she said, giving it to him with a small smile on her face. "I used to have these on school days when I was running late. A granola bar isn't much but it took the edge off my hunger and lasted me until lunch anyways. You should not go to work on an empty stomach, so at least have that, breakfast is the most important meal of the day after all. Do you have a lunch or do Daiyoukai not need lunch, oh I'm holding you up, I'm sorry!"

He didn't mind, it didn't really bother him any, he just liked listening to her. With a small smile he opened the bar and bit into it, it was surprisingly pleasant. "Thank you," he said and bent down to stroke the forehead of the child she was no holding with both hands again. Then absentmindedly he reached up to briefly touch Kagome's head briefly before walking out the door. He left before she questioned his actions, but if she had then what would he answer? It was not like she was a young pup that needed a little contact in reassurance he would be back like Rin did. He just wanted to show her a little affection, other than that, there was no reason.

The granola bar was a berry flavour, processed, but sweet and filling enough. There were days when he went without breakfast and did not concentrate as well as he could during the day. Coming to think of it, he was pretty sure he did not have lunch, sometimes he did, on the days he did not have breakfast he definitely did, but, disliking the cafeteria products and the crowding brought his own, again, he had forgotten it. He finished the last mouthful when he was halfway to work, living so close to the company, he walked. He dumped the wrapper in a nearby bin and carried on his way, briefly he realised he did not remember buying it or requesting it be brought, he'd never had one before, so where had Kagome gotten it from to give to him?

Kagome spent the day gardening, it was in top condition but there were always weeds in a garden to large to be picked, and it was fun to be outside. Rin toddled around her, 'helping' her by pulling out the grass and daisies expecting praise. Deciding to do damage control Kagome decided to abandon her work and show Rin how to make a flower crown instead. Rin was far too young to do it herself but enjoyed watching her guardian make it and walked around the rest of the day holding her head up high to make sure the 'finery' did not fall off.

Lunch was boring because she did not have her granola bar, it was a pet love of hers, ramen and granola bars, she lived off them, well she would if she was given half the chance anyway. After lunch she had a conversation with her brother while washing up. She wanted to go out for a walk or shopping with her new ward, but did not want to take such liberties without Sesshoumaru's prior permission; after all he was her employer. She opted for tidying Rin's room, while she was doing something she came across a piece of paper which revealed information she believed she should have already been told, and something that should not just be lying around.

At half past four the doorbell rang and she bounded downstairs to let in Souta who stood panting with his schoolbag and several bags of shopping. She relieved him of half the load with a smile and thanks and moved them to the kitchen. "Remind me again sis," Souta said as he unloaded the shopping onto the Kitchen counter and started putting the food away in the fridge, freezer and cupboards that Kagome pointed to, "why did I have to buy all this stuff?" He had been ordered to go to a posh shop and buy all sorts of food; he'd thought that a prestigious guy like Sesshoumaru Taisho would have food in his house.

"I needed the ingredients because I'm making dinner for the three of us tonight. Sesshoumaru lives off pot noodles and other such ready meals, it is hardly healthy. Tonight I am making us tomato and basil soup, followed by homemade lasagne with chocolate cake to finish. You can stay for dinner can't you Souta?" She received a nod. "Well it is almost five so I am going to feed Rin, give her a bath and put her bed O.K, can you start on the cake for me, you know how to make it, you licked the spoon for me enough times when you were younger."

Souta smiled as his sister chose a jar of liquidised food from the fridge, picked up the child, and headed out the room. Yes, he remembered the days of sitting on the windowsill at home, watching Kagome cook, her favourite dish being that chocolate cake that no one else could seem to perfect to the same level she did. He always sat in the kitchen watching Kagome cook, it was one of the times when she did not act like a child, but a mature woman, a chef. He was always allowed to eat the remaining raw cake mixture in the mixing bowl, and could lick the spoon clean too. He'd learnt how to make that dish purely by observation.

He'd made the chocolate cake himself when Kagome was not home one evening, it did not turn out badly at all, it was very enjoyable, he'd shared it with his mother, Onigumo and his friends who came round for dinner but not the same level as his sister's. "I still like to lick the spoon," he muttered as he greased the tin and weighed out the ingredients. He would leave the main cooking part and mixing part to her, otherwise it would not turn out the best it could be, he did not know what the secret ingredient was yet.

Now he was older and actually able to help his sister with the cooking rather than being a young child and holding a wooden spoon whilst being told he was helping, it was the most enjoyable meal they'd cooked yet. While the chocolate cake was in the oven, Kagome started to make the lasagne while Souta chopped the tomatoes and fresh basil. It was an expensive meal all round, she had insisted he only get the most prestigious of ingredients, none of that smart price stuff he was used to his family buying. At 7:50pm he laid the table with the silverware Kagome had polished a couple of hours earlier and his stomach rumbled with anticipation.

At 7:58pm they ladled the soup into the bowls and lit candles on the table for effect, just because they were really getting into the atmosphere. At 8pm on the dot, Sesshoumaru strode through the door, looked up, and stopped dead, the lounge was practically gleaming. He moved almost cautiously forward, taking off his jacket and hanging it up before making his way warily towards the two children smiling before him. "Welcome home Taisho san!" They beamed in perfect unison, making it clear to Sesshoumaru that this was something that they had prepared. He moved from the sparkling lounge to the dining room, following his nose and wanting to know what was so intoxicating, now this, he had not been expecting.

"What is this?" He asked them quietly, not even turning to them, he vaguely noticed that the younger male was here again, pack, his older pup in a way. When he got no answer he turned to their giggling forms and repeated the question.

"We prepared dinner for you," the younger child supplied helpfully, his name, if he remembered correctly was Souta. Dinner, he was not very accustomed to the word, dinner to him usually meant a quick fix, pot noodles followed by some sort of sugary treat. Sometimes he would go out for dinner, though that was not always possible with Rin, then dinner would mean a rare steak with vegetables followed by cake and a bottle of wine. He had almost forgotten that it was possible to have a good, healthy meal from home, as long as you had the time, the will and the skill to prepare it, though it did not seem as if all that had been made was particularly difficult.

"It is unhealthy for my employer to eat nothing but ready meals so I figured it was in my best interest also to show you what a real meal is," Kagome elaborated. "The starter is getting cold, so come on, sit down and let's start." She took her place and Souta took his, there was nothing else for him to do but take his place at the head of the table. After a short grace the two children waited for him to take the first sip before getting stuck into the food. It was like an explosion of flavour in his mouth, delicious, he did not know whether it was because he was so unused to such food though or whether Kagome was just that good a cook.

He ate as gracefully as he could but in actuality all he wanted to do was dive into the starter like the young boy was, slurping up the food as quickly as he could without choking. Hardly a word was said as Kagome quickly cleared the dishes from the soup and Souta laid out the plates for the lasagne. It was like a well rehearsed play, they did not get into each other's way as they went about serving him, not requiring him to lift a finger, willing him only to enjoy the meal. It had to be choreographed and a warm feeling filled him, they were going through all this trouble just for him, he was grateful, he felt appreciated, he felt... loved.

The main course was even more delicious than the starter, and the thick soup had been like nothing he'd ever tasted before. Lasagne was a simple meal, something he had had many times before, but the many times he had had it before had been in the form of a ready meal. He only but the most expensive of ready meals, but nothing beat homemade goods. She had added things that a factory did not bother with, fresh herbs, a mixture of cheeses on the top, quartered cherry tomatoes hidden in the sauce. She served it with vegetables covered with a salty crumb that made them irresistible and thick slices of buttered soda bread.

Little was said throughout the meal, he was not one to initiate a conversation, though Kagome and Souta told him about what they had done that day and how excited Kagome had sounded on the phone when she told Souta her idea. They talked about Rin and how well behaved she was and how she was slowly beginning to accept Souta, she no longer cried when he was around without Kagome being present and she reckoned the little girl will allow him to hold her soon. This information pleased Sesshoumaru; after all, it would not do for two pack members not to get along, even if the young male was not as permanent a member of the pack as Kagome as Rin, and unfortunately Inuyasha, seeming as he was a blood relative.

Again, once the second course was over, the two children set about clearing the plates and laying out the side plates ready for the pudding. The cake was one of the biggest treats he had ever seen and his amber eyes widened at the sight of it. The flavour was intense; chocolate had always been a strong flavour and the mixture of milk and white chocolate covering the light fluffy mixture inside almost made him drawl. Again he had to resist the temptation to devour it in a matter of seconds like Souta and take him time over each mouthful, which made it all the more enjoyable anyway. He forced himself to wait until Kagome asked if anyone wanted seconds and agreed right away, and was thankful he wasn't the only one who did so.

"Wasn't that chocolate cake the best dessert you have ever tasted?" Souta was talking to him, his pupils widened from the sugar; he was going to be hyper for a while afterwards. "No one has ever been able to beat my sister at cooking, it certainly beats ready meals," he said with a wink. That he had to agree with, he doubted he would ever be able to have one again after tasting Kagome's cooking. He looked over at the blushing girl, but it was not just the food itself that made the meal so enjoyable, simply sitting down to a good meal with others, with pack no less was an experience he enjoyed and could not wait to experience a second time.

"You are a very talented cook," he said to her as she began to wash up, "I cannot remember the last time I sat down to a meal, and certainly not the last time I tasted something as exquisite as your cooking. I hope we can do it again sometime," he smiled, and when she looked at him she was grinning from ear to ear. Everybody loved to be complimented and Kagome was no exception, he turned to the young boy who was drying up the saucepans and putting them away. "I give you my thanks as well, you make an excellent Su-chef, please do not ever feel a stranger, you are welcome to come round to see your sister whenever you please, I know you two are very close." The boy too was rendered with a grin across his whole face.

That night he gave the boy a small spare room, he had plenty ready to use after all for when he did entertaining. Souta, being younger than Kagome and worn out from school and cooking, retired to his room at about 9:15pm which was as soon as they had finished clearing up. Sesshoumaru, being in a far too good a mood to do any work, sat in the lounge with Kagome who was reading something, but not seeming very interested in it. Deciding he was not disturbing her, and she was in fact looking for a distraction, he thanked her once more. "I really do appreciate the meal, it was very nice and unexpected, it beats a quick fix of pot noodles any day, so thank you once again."

"You're very welcome Taisho san, I enjoyed doing something for you."

"Why?"

Kagome seemed thrown by that question. "Well... I guess... I guess because I like doing things for other people... especially when those other people have done things for me. For example you have given me a well paid job, a job I really enjoy, and on top of it you do not mind me having my brother round while I'm working, even told him he's welcome. Tonight you even gave him a room to sleep in because it was late and he was tired. You gave me a place to stay because my house has been flooded, you did not need to, but you did anyway, for no other reason than the goodwill of your heart, so I wanted to do the same for you."

That was not strictly speaking true, when he had done those things he was just in the mindset of an alpha and when he wanted her to stay it was because he wanted his pack nearby. He was not sure whether he liked the answer he was given 'the goodwill of your heart'. So that meant she had done what she did out of the goodwill of her heart, as a form of repayment in one way or another. It was a perfectly reasonable response, but it did sit well with him, perhaps because it was the knowledge she would do it for anybody, so maybe he was jealous. That was why he asked again, hoping to get a different answer, "no other reason?"

Kagome looked confused again, "well does there have to be a reason every time someone does something? When I do something I do not always have a reason to do something, as long as it makes you happy then that is reason enough for me. The aim was to give you a good meal and show you a simple and enjoyable time. Seeming as I made you happy the objective I had in mind was fulfilled and that in turn made me happy. The reason I wanted to make you happy was because I guess I really like you Taisho san, and I like doing things for the people I really like."

Now that answer was more like it. He was unable to keep the smile of pure compassion off his usually guarded face. Having a filling meal had made him tired as it usually does and he could feel himself getting heavy eyed even though it was not yet 10pm, and he could see that Kagome was feeling the same way but did not want to leave without being dismissed, it felt wrong. He rose to have a shower and catch a good night's sleep, signalling the O.K for Kagome to rise and go to bed too. As he brushed passed her to go up the stairs he stretched out his hand to lightly pet her raven hair for a second before continuing on his way.

He was not sure why, because liked touch maybe? A show of thanks? A gesture of goodwill and appreciation? A show of affection – that one was most likely? He was not entirely sure, but it made him happy, even if it may have made her awkward. Beyond that there was no reason, and he realized she was right, there didn't always have to be one.


End file.
